Ominix
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Conclusion to "Toy Soldiers".Remus and Hillary are very, very close and they, along with Lily and Sirius are now entering their 6th year. When a mysterious girl visits them, they learn its their daughter...she wants them to kill...
1. Dark Flashes

OMINIX

CHAPTER ONE-DARK FLASHES

Remus and I are closer than ever now. Our relationship has deepened so much that I don't think two people could be any closer than we are now.

Remus moved into the flat that Professor Dumbledore reserved for him. He misses his parents terribly though and but is somewhat excited about being on his own now.

It's going to be our seventh and final year this year. Right now, it's the middle of August just before we are supposed to go back.

Lily, Sirius and I are staying with Remus for the remaining two weeks. It was a huge place. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a dining room. Remus was at a loss with the space and eagerly agreed when I asked him if it would be okay to spend the last two weeks there with him.

I've learned to get along with the transformation as well. Remus and I stay in the Shrieking Shack during the transformations. Oddly enough, people are still terrified of the shack. They still believe that it is haunted and we're grateful that no one comes near it.

My dad heard about Remus and I and was so happy that I found someone. He understands about the 'curse' and is also glad that someone is helping me through that as well that is going through the same thing at the same time.

He couldn't believe about Mum though. He was having a hard time with the fact that Mum was actually trying to kill me all along because she was jealous. Plus, Dad had no idea that she was attacked. She never told him in the letters that she wrote.

He said that he was glad that it was over as well.

Dad bought me a new owl. She's a snow owl I called Fran.

I was just relaxing on my bed staring up at the ceiling listening to my CD player. It works in Diagon Alley, just not near Hogwarts.

I was listening to Garbage's CD Beautiful Garbage.

Just then, the door to the bedroom opened. Lily and I shared a room and Sirius shared the room with Remus.

"Hi," Remus said softly as he entered the bedroom. I slid the headphones off my ears and propped myself onto my elbows.

"Hey," I said breaking out into a grin.

He came over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He stared at me.

His blue eyes pierced mine.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Of course! Why would you ask that? I'm having blast! Dad doesn't mind me staying here with you," I said looking at him stunned.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not really used to having a girlfriend stay over,"

I fell in love with him even more.

I put my face close to his.

"Well, I'm going to the first and last, got it?" I said grinning.

He grinned back.

"Now come on," I said grabbing his arm. "Sirius is supposed to have something to show us."

I pulled him to his feet and we left the bedroom.

Lily was sitting on the couch looking bewildered. Fran, Sir and Sirius's owl, Sal, were perched happily in the dinning room.

When Remus and I entered, she looked up at us.

"Do you have any idea what Sirius is up to?" she asked as Remus and I sat down next to her.

"Nope," I said shaking my head.

"I hope it's nothing stupid," Lily said frowning.

"Knowing Sirius? That's like asking a clown not to squeeze his red nose," Remus said laughing.

Just then, a big black dog bounded into the living room wearing Lily's bra and underwear on its hindquarters.

The dog stood sideways as if to say "Lookit me!"

It took a moment for what we were seeing to register, then Remus and I rolled with laughter.

"SIRIUS!" Lily shouted irritably. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER I WILL MAKE YOU A WOMAN WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS!"

That only made Remus and I laugh harder.

The black dog barked and wagged its tail. I knew Sirius was laughing hard underneath.

The dog let out a yip, challenging Lily to run after it.

"I WILL GET YOU!" Lily yelled angrily as she jumped to her feet and tore after the dog. The dog did a 90 degree turn and took off galloping through the apartment with Lily chasing after it.

When Lily and the dog were out of sight, Remus turned to me.

"I swear he asks for trouble most of the time," he said laughing.

"Most? Try all of the time!" I laughed harder.

We heard a crash then Lily curse.

We giggled harder.

Then, Remus turned serious.

"I am really sorry about your mother,"

My grin faded slightly.

"I know. Thanks," I said softly. "But in reality, she wasn't my mother."

Remus nodded looking grave. Then, the dog galloped back into the living room, jumping on Remus and I's lap.

"Sirius, you asked for it," I giggled.

The black dog turned and licked my face.

"Get them off of him! He'll stretch them out!" Lily said angrily pointing to the bra and underwear.

"Guess they won't be able to support anything anymore huh? They'll be falling down south," Remus said with straight face.

I rolled with laughter.

Lily's lip twitched.

"Yes," she replied. "That's exactly it. And I will knock someone out with them if they aren't off that black four legged booger!"

I carefully unhooked the bra off the dog and pulled his paws out of the straps. I tossed the bra to Lily and then helped Sirius out of the underwear and tossed them to her again.

She looked like she was angry, but I saw her ready to burst into laughter. She hurried back into her room and then came back and tacked the black dog. She began scratching his belly.

"Oh I think Sirius would be grateful to you for years to come after this," I grinned.

After a few moments, Lily stopped and Sirius changed back into a human.

He was laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen your face!" Sirius cried clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Lily picked up a pair of scissors lying on the end table and opened the blades.

Sirius stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Okay…got it," he said holding up his hands defensively.

Remus and I grinned at each other.

"Hey, why don't we go snooping around Diagon Alley for a bit?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Sure!" Lily said eagerly as she put down the scissors.

Remus and I nodded eagerly too.

We left and began walking the cobble streets of Diagon Alley. The afternoon sunlight was warm and inviting. There were a lot of witches and wizards out and about this afternoon.

Remus and I walked hand in hand. Lily was on my right and Sirius was on Remus' left.

We saw some of the other students from school as well and they were from our house.

They waved at us and then continued on with their families.

Suddenly, Remus cried out and dropped to his knees. I dropped to mine beside him.

"Remus?" Lily demanded anxiously.

The palms of Remus' hands were digging into his temples. After a moment, he lowered his hands and stared up at us.

"Are you okay?" Sirius demanded worriedly.

"Yeah," he said shutting his eyes. "It was like a vision of some sort."

"A premonition?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded.

"Of what? What did you see?" I asked peering into his face.

"Us…" Remus said his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember the details of the premonition. "We were married but there was something wrong…something really wrong with our child. I can't really pin point anything."

"Okay," Sirius said. "We're heading back to the flat."

Sirius and I helped Remus get to his feet. Lily followed behind us. We didn't see the girl standing in the shadows watching us.

Sirius had Remus rest for the rest of the day.

"What on earth could've caused that?" I asked Sirius.

"Dunno," Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. "But we should leave him rest for a bit."

I nodded.

Later on, Remus seemed more like himself and cheerful.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Professor Dumbledore sent us the new and last list for school supplies. It was kind of sad though. I would miss Hogwarts when we graduated.

We went shopping in Diagon Alley again. Remus didn't have another premonition.

Tomorrow, we would board the Hogwarts Express for the last time too, with the exception of returning at the end of two semesters.

Lily seemed a bit sad too at the thought of leaving Hogwarts behind. Now that James had been gone for almost 9 months now she doesn't know what she would get into for a career. I suggested a Healer.

Sirius joking suggested that she be a Muggle stripper. That resulted in Lily smacking Sirius upside the head with a pillow from the couch.

I really didn't know what I wanted to do either…except marry Remus.

Remus was thinking about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, since that was his best subject. I said 'go for it'.

So he said he would definitely become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and work here at Hogwarts.

The next morning, we awoke and got our things ready. We headed to Kings Cross station and waited to board the Hogwarts Express. Students were already there. Some new first years were nervously looking around at everything. The rest were probably second years and above because they didn't pay much attention to what was going on on the station. Only the first years were scanning everything closely.

Remus, Lily, Sirius and I stood close together. Our luggage was already on board the train. It was about ten to eleven when the train left.

Remus was made a Prefect again. He seemed to enjoy it. I guess Dumbledore didn't see anyone else qualified enough for the job.

A first year accidentally bumped her cart into Lily's leg.

"S-sorry," she stammered looking terrified.

"It's okay," Lily said softly. "You're a first year huh?"

The girl nodded looking positively terrified.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "You'll be fine. Just don't let the squid get to you when you cross the lake in the boat."

That only made the girl more scared.

"Shut up," I hissed smacking him in the head. I turned to the girl. "If you get sorted into Gryffindor you can stay with us. Don't worry about him," I said jerking my thumb toward Sirius. "He's harmless."

The girl cracked a smile and nodded as she hurried over to a woman who was probably her mother.

"You could've really freaked that kid out," Remus said shaking his head.

"He's a putz," I said. "What do you want?"

Sirius pretended to be hurt.

"I was just trying to have some fun. Thanks,"

I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the train. Everyone began boarding now.

"Let's go," I said.

We climbed on board and found a compartment to ourselves.

Remus and I sat next to each other. Lily and Sirius were sitting across from us.

I laid down on my back on the seat and rested my head on Remus' thigh. My feet were pressed against the edge of the seat near the wall.

I closed my eyes.

Shortly, I felt the train moving.

About an hour later, I heard thunder clap loudly and opened my eyes. The rain pounded and streaked down against the glass.

"Seems like a bad storm," Lily said peering out the window at the water.

Lightning flashed, and the lights went out in the compartment.

"Aw man," Sirius moaned.

I could see Lily's form in the moonlight through the window. She turned and began walking toward the compartment door.

"Ouch," Remus said.

"Sorry," Lily whispered. "I didn't mean to step on your foot."

"That's not my foot," Sirius cracked. Then, "Ow!"

Lily must've hit him.

"Sorry I stepped on your foot Remus," Lily whispered. "And that was your foot right?"

"Yes," Remus replied but I could tell he was grinning in the dark.

Lily slid open the compartment door and poked her head out.

"Lights out in all the compartments. Must be something with the electrical current," she mused as she slid the door closed and stumbled back to her seat.

"Ow," Sirius said.

"I don't care what it was that I stepped on," Lily said shortly.

I just closed my eyes again.

Lightning flashed illuminating the compartment for a brief moment.

I heard Lily, Sirius and Remus talking but it was faint.

I had dozed off.

A few moments later, I sensed someone standing over me.

I figured it was Remus or Lily or Sirius.

"Are we there yet?" I asked groggily.

"Wake up," a girl's voice said urgently. "You must listen carefully."

"Huh? Lily? What's going on? Why is your voice so soft and urgent?" I asked still not opening my eyes.

"I'm not Lily," the voice continued.

At that, I snapped awake and when the lightning flashed, illuminating the compartment I saw someone standing beside me. All I could see was dark, curly hair. It was a girl. She had a hooded cloak on her and the hood was pulled up shielding her face from view.

"Who are you?" I demanded shrilly. "Were are Remus, Lily and Sirius?"

"They are dead," the girl continued in the same voice. "You must stop me!"

"Stop you?" I asked completely blown away by what she said about Remus, Lily and Sirius.

"I will turn to him. You must help me before the war begins and werewolves and he will be all powerful! Nothing would be able to stop them," the girl continued.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked.

The girl reached up and pulled the hood down. It was a wolf head. I screamed.


	2. Losing It

OMINIX

CHAPTER TWO-LOSING IT

"Hillary!"

"What on earth…"

"Wake up!"

I snapped awake and sat bold upright. The wolf head on the girl's body was gone and it was just Remus, Sirius, Lily and I. The lights had come back on too. The rain was still pounding down outside.

"You screamed," Lily said looking terrified. "What happened?"

Sirius and Remus were watching me intently.

I told them about the 'dream' I had.

"Man that's weird," Sirius said.

"I'm sure it's nothing though," Remus said reassuringly. "It's just a bad dream."

I finally was able to calm down and I slumped against Remus.

It really scared me though.

Shortly after that, we pulled into the station and the trains' pistons stopped pumping. Once the train came to a complete stop, Lily, Sirius, Remus and I headed out of the compartment and began leaving the train. The first years were ushered off separately. We climbed into the horseless carriages and began heading to Hogwarts.

Oddly, I felt calm here even though just a few months ago terror arose and tried to kill me…my own mother who was really a beast of immortal powers.

But I had a feeling this year was going to be great.

We arrived at the castle soon and headed into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Remus and I sat next to each other while Lily and Sirius sat across from us.

The Sorting Ceremony began.

Professor McGonagall was calling out the names. There was a stool and an old tattered wizard's hat on top of it.

"When I call your names, come forward and place the hat on your head," she instructed. "Danes, Annabelle,"

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward confidently and placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

We cheered loudly.

"Fisher, Tom,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ivan, Julie,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Manner, Adam,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And finally, 'Xian, Nick' was made a Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table.

"I'd like to take this time to announce two things…first, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Grayne."

A pretty witch dressed in royal blue robes waved beside Professor Xander.

She had dark black hair and almond shaped eyes.

"Secondly, this year we will have a Valentines Day dance instead of Christmas because I know most of you would rather not remember the last one."

With that, the Gryffindor table was silent and solemn. The other houses looked at us sympathetically.

"So, with those words, tuck in!"

The food appeared.

We began hungrily eating.

Sirius dove into a pot pie while Lily helped herself to some pork chops, carrots and string beans.

I dove into the pot pie too. Remus had roast beef.

"God, I had forgotten how delicious this food is," Sirius said between mouthfuls.

"Say it don't spray it," Lily said disgustedly wiping a fleck of pot pie off her cheek with her wrist.

"Sorry," Sirius said. "I hope the dance isn't too mushy."

"Why? You'd probably ask a boy anyway," Remus joked.

Peter hadn't returned to Hogwarts as his parents had moved and he had transferred to another school closer to his new home in Wales.

"Riiight," Sirius said slowly. "I think that new first year…what's his name? Scott Walton is pretty cute."

I laughed.

Lily frowned at him.

"You know, you keep talking like that and people will seriously start to think you're a fruit cake,"

Sirius grinned.

"Naw, I'm just pulling your leg. Actually, Robin Thompson is looking pretty good this year,"

He looked down the table at a girl with chin length light auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She was laughing at something her friend was saying.

"Not bad," Remus admitted following Sirius' gaze.

I slapped him upside the back of his head.

"For you," Remus said quickly.

I grinned.

Remus looked guilty.

"What are you so guilty about?" I demanded with an amused expression on my face.

"That I looked at someone else," he said.

I snorted with laughter.

"Geeze, Remus," I said still laughing. "Lighten up! I know you didn't mean anything. Relax. I was just teasing too."

Relief spread across his face and he began talking with Sirius.

Lily leaned forward.

"He really loves you. He was even guilty for looking at another girl," she said grinning. "I'd say you've got a mate for life."

I smiled when I looked at Remus.

"I know," I said affectionately and softly. "He's such a great guy. I know you miss James."

Lily's grin faded.

"Very much," she said quietly. "Very much."

With that, we fell silent and enjoyed our dinner.

Classes wouldn't start until tomorrow since this was the first day back.

The four of us headed to the Gryffindor common room. We flopped down on the couch and just enjoyed the whole moment.

The cold weather wouldn't start until October/November. Right now it was just rainy at times and damp.

Around 10PM, Lily and Sirius headed off to bed leaving Remus and I alone in the common room. All the first years were already in bed so it was quite quiet and peaceful in the common room alone.

Remus turned to me.

"Hillary, what do you think that vision you had meant? I'm curious," he asked seriously.

His face was grim.

"I really don't know," I said sighing. "It was a girl's voice saying 'Help me…you must stop me or I'll turn to him and werewolves and he will be powerful'".

"He?" Remus asked tilting his head.

"I don't know. She didn't give any names specifically," I said shrugging. "But there was something about a war as well."

"A war?" Remus asked.

I nodded. "I really didn't understand what she was talking about,"

"Don't worry," Remus said throwing his arms around me and hugging me. I hugged him back just as tightly. "Nothing will ever come between us."

He gave me a quick kiss before he got up and left the common room heading to the boy's dorm. I followed shortly behind him.

The next morning, the bright sunshine filtered in and settled on my face. I yawned and stretched in bed. Lily was just waking up as well.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," I said grinning.

We pulled on our robes and uniform and then headed down to the Great Hall.

Sirius and Remus were already at the table.

Remus looked up from eating some porridge.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," I replied sitting beside Lily across from Remus and Sirius.

"You didn't have any odd nightmares or anything?" Remus asked.

I was just about to take a bite of my own porridge. My hand froze halfway to my mouth. I looked directly into his face.

I couldn't make out his expression.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" I asked slowly.

"I mean that you didn't have any more 'visions'?" Remus asked.

I lowered my hand and replaced the spoon back into the porridge bowl.

"Are insinuating that I'm cracking up?" I asked slowly.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Yes, you are," I said angrily as I got to my feet. I placed my palms face down on the edge of the table and leaned forward slightly.

"I thought you of all people would understand me! I believed you when you had your so called 'vision'! Now you think I'm loosing my feakin' skull? Thanks a lot," I snapped and turned and angrily stalked from the Great Hall.

REMUS.

I felt so bad. I was more curious to see if she had anymore visions, but I was also concerned that she was losing it. Perhaps maybe the strain between her father and her now was adding to it.

They haven't been getting along too well lately. For some reason, Hillary blames her father for not seeing signs that her mother was a beast and her father doesn't think he was to blame. The only person he blames was the mother herself.

She seems to pretend that everything is okay but Lily, Sirius and I see differently. I think that's why she suggested that she stay with me in the flat for the last two weeks before school started. I think Hillary and her father were arguing and she needed a place to stay to get away from him.

I had hoped to talk to her about things but now with her angry at me, I seriously doubted that.

"I'll go talk to her," I said sighing.

"Don't worry," Lily said softly watching me as I got up from the table. "Things will get better."

I offered her a smile before leaving the Great Hall and I picked up Hillary's scent immediately.

HILLARY.

I was outside in the warm, afternoon sunshine. I immediately picked up Remus' scent. He was coming after me.

I just drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was sitting under the large oak tree on the grounds. Bird chirped happily and the lake shimmered under the sunlight. The castle seemed so small on the outside but it was really huge on the inside.

Sure enough, Remus was walking toward me.

He sat down beside me.

"Who said you could sit here?" I demanded stiffly.

"Hillary…" Remus began but I cut him off.

"I know damm well you think I'm losing it because of the way things are with my father. But I'm telling you what I saw on the train wasn't just a hallucination," I snapped. "I could smell the girl's blood…it was like ours."

Remus looked at me.

"What? Werewolf?" his voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"Yes," I replied angrily. "I thought you of all people would believe me. Especially after that little 'vision' you had before also about the same thing."

"I remember something about the vision I had…it had something to do with our daughter," Remus said slowly.

"Yeah well," I said sarcastically. "Obviously I'm losing it so there's no point in talking about it."

Remus grabbed my shoulders and put his face close to mine.

"Listen to me," he said. "I love you more than life okay? But you have to admit that what you said sounds a bit strange considering your relationship between you and your father is a bit strained now."

"Dr. Remus Lupin…psychologist," I said sarcastically.

"Hillary please," Remus said staring directly into my eyes. "Don't do this okay? Please try to understand where Lily, Sirius and I are coming from…that's all. I'm not saying I don't believe you saw something."

I hesitated.

He looked so hurt and crushed and concerned all at the same time.

"Do they believe I'm nuts too?" I asked with mock concerned.

Remus closed his eyes briefly and then re-opened them and swallowed. I saw a faint glimmer of tears in his blue eyes. I felt awful that I hurt him just now, but I was too angry.

"Fine," Remus said quietly as he got up and began walking back to the castle.

I just stayed there under the tree and burst into tears. I just hurt the person I loved more than life also. Why were these things always happening to me?

REMUS.

I entered the castle and sat back down at the Gryffindor table. Lily and Sirius looked up.

"Is everything okay?" Lily demanded looking concerned.

"No," I muttered crossing my arms on the table and burying my head into them. "She's angry at me and she probably hates me too. She thinks that I think she's losing it. That's not the case. I'm wondering if she had another vision but I also think the strain from the relationship between her and her father is adding to it somehow also."

"I'm going to talk to her," Lily said firmly as I heard her get up from the table and I heard her walking out of the Great Hall.

"Remus, mate," Sirius said softly. "Don't worry. I know Hillary loves you more than life as well."

I raised my head and stared into Sirius' dark eyes.

"I know," I sighed swallowing a lump of tears. "But I don't understand women sometimes."

Sirius' lip twitched. "That's something we men will be pondering for ages to come,"

HILLARY.

I picked up Lily's scent next. I raised my head.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Hillary, I need to talk to you," Lily said urgently as she stood over me.

I stood up also.

"What is it?" I asked.

Lily's expression turned angry and confused.

"Remus is really worried about you! He doesn't think you're crazy! Neither does Sirius and I! We're concerned for you more only because of what's going on with your dad and you!" Lily cried.

"So that means that I'm losing it!" I yelled back.

"NO! We're curious to see if you had anymore visions that's all! Considering what happened a few months ago!" Lily yelled back.

"Well, you can tell Remus and Sirius that I haven't," I snarled. "Bet Remus thinks I'm nuts because I'm one of his 'kind' right now."

Lily's green eyes filled with tears.

"Hillary," she said quietly as tears slid down her cheeks. "You know that isn't true."

I stood, and then a bright flash of light flashed before my eyes. I cried out, dropped to my knees and dug the heels of my palms into my temples.

A girl's voice floated into my head.

It sounded wispy and urgent at the same time:

"_I'm coming to visit you real soon…_"


	3. The Note

OMINIX

CHAPTER THREE-THE NOTE

The flash vanished. I was outside kneeling on the grass. Lily's concerned face appeared before mine.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I had another one of my wacko visions," I snapped.

"Seriously?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I heard a girl's voice in my head say 'I'm coming real soon'. It sounded like the same girl in the vision I had on the train," I replied as she helped me get to my feet.

"Come on," Lily said as she helped me back to the castle.

Remus had his arms cross on the table and his head was buried in them. Sirius was rubbing Remus' elbow comfortingly. I think Remus was crying.

"She had another vision," Lily informed them.

Sirius raised his eyes to mine.

"What happened in this one?" he asked.

"I heard a girl's voice say 'I'm coming real soon'. It sounded like the girl in my first vision," I replied sitting down beside Remus.

Remus raised his head and his eyes to mine.

They were blood shot and puffy.

"Are you sure?" he asked clearing his throat.

I nodded.

Immediately, guilt flooded over me. I didn't mean to hurt him at all.

"I'm so sorry," I said as tears flooded my eyes. "I should've never acted like that and I know you were just concerned for me."

Remus threw his arms around my neck and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him also and our chins rested on one another's shoulders.

"Hillary, I just love you to death. I would never think you're crazy okay? I just want to make sure that everything is okay and it's not bothering you at all," Remus said burying his face into my hair.

"What's not bothering me?" I asked as we pulled back from the embrace.

Remus looked at me meaningfully. "Being one of my kind,"

I smiled. "Absolutely not,"

Relief flooded over his face. "What about what's going on with you and your dad?"

I also began feeling awful for the way I've been treating Dad. I think I was just angry at Mom for what happened and the fact that she tried to kill me.

"I'm going to send him an owl to apologize for behaving like I was," I said gently. "I know it wasn't his fault. I was just in shock and I was angry at my mother that I was taking it out on everyone else."

Lily grinned.

Remus put a hand on the side of my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

The owl post arrived.

My new owl, Fran, landed easily on my shoulder.

"Fran? I need you to take this to dad okay?" I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and an ink bottle. I began writing the apology letter to Dad.

Once I was done, I folded it up and tied it to Fran's leg. She spread her wings and then soared gracefully back out the window.

"Well, let's hope this year is a good one huh?" Sirius said grinning also.

We all agreed and then the bell rang, ending breakfast.

We first headed to Potions class. Professor Kendal was teaching us the Lonstreat Potion which was used to mend internal injuries.

Lily and I were sitting in front of Remus and Sirius.

We began copying down all the ingredients on the board and then began adding them into the potion.

It should be a light brown color and smell like chocolate.

"I feel so bad that I hurt Remus," I said adding a bat wing to the potion.

"I know," Lily said softly and gently. "But I know he forgives you. He's just worried about you and so am I. Sirius too."

I smiled at her.

"I know. You are the best friends I've ever had,"

Lily winked and grinned.

About an hour later, I felt a strange sensation. It felt like water was spilled on my skirt.

I scooted my chair back a few inches. There was blood all on the front of my skirt and it was running down my thighs.

"Lily," I whispered terrified.

"Shit," Lily said quickly jumping to her feet. "Professor? I really need to take Hillary to Madam Elkin."

Lily quickly grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

Remus and Sirius jumped to their feet as well.

"Good Lord," Professor Kendal said. "Go right away."

The rest of the Gryffindors were watching with pure fear and concern as Lily was on my left and Remus on my right.

Sirius grabbed all of our belongings and fled after us.

Lily laid me down on one of the cots as Madam Elkin checked me over.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, it's her time of the month," Madam Elkin said.

"I'm not hearing this," Sirius said clamping his hands over his ears and began walking around the hospital wing like that humming.

"Grow up," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"But like this?" Lily asked as fear was still visible in her eyes and expression.

"Well, it seems to me like she's in heat but she's a human girl," Madam Elkin said scratching her head. "I'll give her a Woknit Potion. I'll be right back."

A Woknit Potion slows the bleeding down and any 'pain'.

Once Madam Elkin was gone, Lily turned to Remus.

"What's going on?" she hissed to him.

"Madam Elkin's right," Remus replied swallowing. "This is her first 'time' as a werewolf. It's just like real wolves in the wild and it's also part of her transformation."

I propped myself up onto my elbows.

Truthfully, I felt excited and aroused.

I just flopped back onto the cot and stared up and the ceiling.

Sirius was still humming.

Lily irritably walked over to him and yanked his hands away from his ears.

"Please be a bit mature," she said. "Although asking you to be mature is like asking a cat not to lick itself."

"Hey," Sirius said. "I lick myself."

I burst out laughing. Remus did too.

Madam Elkin came back with the potion and I drank it. She got me a clean pair of underwear and a skirt. Lily helped me change.

Once I was done, we left the hospital wing.

"How are you feeling now?" Remus asked.

"Like I want to tear into something," I muttered.

"It will pass. Once your body gets used to the whole new way of life, you won't hardly have those feelings anymore," Remus said.

"How'd you cope with it?" I asked.

"It was hard but I had Sirius and James and Peter to help," Remus replied.

"Well, I have you and Sirius now," I said grinning.

We stopped in the common room for a bit before the next class.

"Are you feeling up to going to class?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, no," I admitted. "I just want to lye here and take a nap."

"I'm staying with her," Remus said automatically. "Tell Professor Xander that Hillary is sick and I'm taking care of her."

Lily and Sirius nodded before they hurried out of the common room.

REMUS.

Hillary laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.

I could smell her scent and it was taking all of my power to stay focused.

About twenty minutes later, Hillary woke up. Her eyes had a jaundice arc around her pupils. She grinned and sat up. Her canines were a bit longer than normal too.

"Hey Remy," she purred as she began crawling toward me.

"Hillary? Please control it," I pleaded as I jumped to my feet and began backing away from her.

"Don't you love me?" Hillary asked in a sing song voice.

"Of course," I said swallowing.

Hillary pounced on me, knocking me onto my back on the floor. She hovered above me.

"I smell your nervousness," Hillary said keeping her face close to mine. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Just try to control your feelings," I said.

Finally, Hillary shut her eyes and then re-opened them. The jaundice arc was gone and her canines were normal length now.

She gasped and sat beside me.

"What's going on? I wanted to…," her voice trailed off. "You know with you."

"It's normal," I replied also getting up. "Try to control it when you feel it coming on. Try to think of Sirius wearing a woman's dress."

Hillary burst out laughing. "That's so unattractive anyway,"

I grinned and we sat back down on the couch.

HILLARY.

"I feel so embarrassed," I muttered.

"Why?" Remus asked putting his face close to mine, and then pulled back a bit.

"Because of how I just acted now," I said. "I'm not used to those kind of feelings."

Remus smiled.

"I know," he said softly. "But you're a growing woman now with a different type of bloodline. You're bound to get new and strange feelings with that territory."

I nodded.

"So you saw us married?" I asked.

Remus nodded.

"Yeah. I saw you in a wedding dress and me in a tuxedo and we exchanged rings. Then I saw a little girl but I knew there was something wrong with her but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly,"

"Could she have been a werewolf too?" I suggested.

Realization dawned on Remus' face.

"Right…someone could've passed it on to her," he said slowly. "But I still got this unnerving feeling about her and I don't think it was the werewolf part."

We fell silent.

I just snuggled against Remus' arm.

"You really should go to class," I said.

"I want to stay here," he said.

"I'm fine…really," I said softly.

"Sure?" Remus asked.

I nodded.

He nodded and got up. He left the common room.

I laid back on the couch and dozed off for a bit.

About a half an hour later, I awoke to a strange sensation like I was being watched. I snapped awake, only to find the common room completely empty still. I checked my watch. Classes would be over in about 10 minutes.

I decided to catch up on my spells. I pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and began studying the spells from yesterday's class.

A folded up piece of parchment fell out of my bag when I reached in for the quill.

I picked it up and unfolded it. I began reading. It was in neat script:

Dear Hillary and Remus,

I hope you are happily married now. But I must warn you, I'm not who you think I am when I'm 12. Once I hit 16, things will become much, much worse and you have to get rid of me as soon as possible. I will be visiting shortly.

Brittany L.

I froze. 'I will be here shortly' sounded exactly like the voice in my premonition I had. But I didn't understand the rest of it when it mentioned the part about 'I'm not who you think I am'…and who was Brittany L.?

I heard Remus and Sirius' laughter coming closer. The portrait hole opened up and the rest of the Gryffindors entered laughing and talking.

Lily followed shortly.

"Hey," Lily said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said smiling. "Look what I found in my bag."

I handed her the note.

Lily scanned it and then passed it to Sirius.

He read it and finally passed it to Remus.

"Where'd this come from?" Remus asked raising his eyes to mine.

"I have no idea," I said earnestly. "I found it folded in my bag."

"Who on earth is Brittany?" Lily mused.

"Dunno," Sirius said. "There's no one named Brittany in Gryffindor. Maybe in Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Hufflepuffs a sure bet too…they've got Bens, Bethany's and even a Bongo!"

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It sounds like a warning though," Remus said scanning the note again. "Like someone is warning us."

"But who?" Sirius said. "You two aren't even married yet."

"I don't know," Remus said. "But Hillary? If you find anymore notes like these, please give them to me. I'll have to take them to the headmaster."

I nodded.

"You got it,"

"So, did you find anyone to take to the Valentine's Day dance?" Lily asked turning to Sirius. "A girl? Or a guy?"

She added with a grin.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of a girl," Sirius said. "Robin."

"Ah…have you actually asked her?" Remus asked grinning.

"Close," Sirius admitted. "But then I think I crapped my pants and had to leave."

We all rolled with laughter.

"I think you should start wearing diapers, Sirius," I joked.

"Right, but then who would change me? Not you or Lily," he said.

"Dam right," Lily said. "You can lie in your own poop."

Sirius leaned forward.

"See the good thing about that is that it pushes it back up,"

"GROSS!" Lily cried throwing her hands up. "WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS STUFF?"

Sirius grinned.

"I got her,"

Remus and I snorted with laughter.

Then, my laughter cut short.

I suddenly remembered the name Brittany.

"What is it?" Remus asked as he also stopped laughing.

Lily and Sirius were watching us as well.

"I know where that name came from," I said slowly.

"Where?"

"That was the name I dreamed of that was the name of our daughter,"


	4. The New Friend

OMINIX

CHAPTER FOUR-THE NEW FRIEND

"Oh my God!" Lily cried. "You're absolutely right! I remember you telling us that."

Remus frowned. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea," I said. "But something is definitely strange."

Suddenly, I froze as I picked up a scent coming from outside. It floated in through the window in the common room. I couldn't describe the scent. I just knew it wasn't normal nor was it good.

"What's wrong, Hillary?" Sirius asked.

"I just picked up a scent," I said slowly. "Smells like trouble."

"I got it too," Remus said.

We hurriedly left the common room and headed out onto the grounds. We turned a corner and found a fourth year boy from Slytherin that was cornering a first year Gryffindor. She was sitting on the ground cowering. She looked absolutely terrified and was sobbing. The seventh year had a look of twisted fury on his face.

"I told you to do my Charms homework! Why wasn't it done?" the 4th year boy snarled.

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl stammered sobbing even harder. "I forgot!"

"Well, you're right about one thing," the boy said menacingly. "You are going to be sorry."

He clenched his fist and drew back his arm. Remus flew over and grabbed the boy's arm in midair. Lily and I rushed over to the girl.

"Don't even think about it," Remus growled sounding more like the wolf.

"Stay out of this," the boy hissed.

"Leave. Her. Alone," Remus continued in the same threatening tone narrowing his eyes.

"Flake off," Sirius snapped to the boy.

"I said, 'stay out of this'," the boy growled.

Remus then pinned the boys arm behind him and put his other arm under the boys throat.

"If you don't leave right now, I will personally rip your arm off. Do you understand?" Remus snarled in the boys' ear.

The boy looked genuinely terrified now and he nodded. Remus released him and he took off without even looking back.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked the girl in a soft, concerned tone.

"Yes," the girl replied. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Lily asked gently as she stroked the girl's long blond hair.

"He bullies me into doing his homework since the first day," the girl explained miserably. "His name is Edwin Wilson."

Remus crouched down in front of her so they were eye level.

"I doubt he'll be bothering you anymore,"

The girl grinned. "My name is Laura Mason,"

"I'm Hillary," I introduced. "And that's Remus, Lily and Sirius."

Lily and Sirius grinned broadly. Remus was still couched down in front of Laura. She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Her uniform and robe were dirt smudged. Her bag was lying a few inches from her with all of the contents spilled out on the grass. Sirius bent down and began packing everything up.

"Could I possibly stay with you guys for a bit?" Laura asked in a small voice.

"Of course!" Lily cried.

Sirius and I nodded. Laura beamed.

"Come on," Remus said standing up. "We've got to head back inside."

Sirius handed Laura her bag and we all proceeded back inside and to the common room.

Shortly, it was dinner time. Laura said with us and ate happily. I guess she felt like she would be safe from Edwin hanging around a bunch of 6th years. I knew Sirius, Remus and Lily didn't mind. I didn't either.

"So how's school going?" Sirius asked Laura. "Other than the bullying."

Laura was sitting in-between Sirius and Remus. Lily and I were sitting across from them.

"Okay, except that I hate the summer," Laura replied lowering her eyes to her plate.

"I hate it too," I replied grinning. "Too hot."

Laura suddenly became shy. "No...that's not what I meant,"

"What is it then?" Remus prodded gently and patiently.

Laura hesitated and swallowed. She avoided our glances.

"I have to back to the orphanage,"

I had just started to take a bite of my pot roast and my hand froze in midair to my mouth.

Remus, Lily and Sirius all had shocked expressions on their faces.

Laura began pushing her food around on her plate.

"That's why Edwin bullied me," she continued miserably and sadly. "He thought because I had no parents he could push me around. Well, _have _no parents." she corrected herself.

"Sick," Sirius said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Have you made any new friends?" Remus asked leaning close to Laura.

Laura shook her head.

"Well, you did now," Remus said grinning. "You've got the four of us now."

We all nodded and grinned. Laura grinned broadly too. Remus put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief squeeze before returning to his dinner. No one else caught it but I did. Laura blushed. I think she was becoming taken with him. I grinned to myself and continued to eat.

The next morning, we all met in the Great Hall for breakfast. Laura was sitting next to Lily. I plopped down beside Remus. We were sitting across from Lily, Laura and Sirius.

"Hey," Remus said affectionately to me. "Sleep okay?"

"Yes," I grinned.

Remus winked at me before helping himself to some crumpets.

"May I ask what happened to your parents?" Sirius asked softly. "If you want to tell us."

"They were killed," Laura said quietly. "2 years ago."

At that, Remus' head popped up. I knew what was going through his head. His parents were killed only a few months ago by the Mogador. He watched Laura closely.

"They were Muggles," Laura continued. "They were killed in a terrible fire. Our home burned to the ground. I was able to get out but they weren't. I sometimes feel guilty."

"You shouldn't," Sirius said gently. "It was an accident."

Laura nodded. "I know. I was sent to the East Wales Orphanage for Witches and Wizards. It was so cold in the winter and like an oven in the summer. I was so glad when Professor Dumbledore sent the letter of acception to Hogwarts."

"I bet," Lily said kindly. "I can totally understand why you hate the summer."

Laura nodded again. "I'm sorry. I'm not hungry anymore,"

With that, she got up from the table and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"I'll go talk to her," Remus offered as he too, got up from the table.

"Good idea," Sirius said looking in the direction that Laura went with a concerned expression on his face. Remus glanced at me before hurrying out of the Hall.

REMUS.

I hurried after Laura. I found her sitting on the floor in the corridor. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. I went over to her and sat down beside her, also drawing my legs up to my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked kindly.

"I know you guys won't want to hang out with a measly first year," Laura muttered. "I heard about how cool you all are."

"Cool?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah," Laura said. "You, Lily, Sirius and Hillary. I also heard about what happened to James."

There were tears in her eyes. Hearing about what happened to James must've brought back some painful memories of her parents. I too, felt a lump rising in the back of my throat.

"I hear what good pranksters you were," Laura continued as a tear slid down her cheek.

I felt a smile forming. "We don't do pranks anymore...although Sirius forgets to take his medication every day. That's why he acts the way he does."

Laura giggled and wiped her cheek.

"But what on earth gave you the impression that we wouldn't want to hang out with you?"

Laura just shrugged. "I thought that 6th years wouldn't be caught dead with 1st years,"

I shook my head. "Totally wrong. You are apart of the group now. If anyone else gives you trouble you tell them to come and see me...okay?"

She grinned and nodded, seeming to be more cheerful.

"Come on," I said as we got up and I took her hand. As we headed back into the Hall, a familiar pain shot across my abdomen. I cried out and fell to my knees.

"Remus?" Laura asked with pure panic.

"Go get the others," I cringed.

Laura tore into the Great Hall.

HILLARY.

Laura came running into the Hall looking terrified. She told us that Remus was in pain.

We fled out to him.

We helped Remus back into the common room and let him rest for the day while we headed to our classes. After dinner, we stayed in the common room for a bit before heading to bed.

LAURA.

While the others went off to bed, I stayed in the common room for a bit working on an essay for Professor Kendal. I looked outside. A full moon hung in a midnight sky. Stars twinkled merrily. I stood up from sitting on the couch, yawned and stretched. Then, I heard a 'thud' that came from the boys' dorm entrance.

I squinted into the darkness. Something was walking toward me. It was half hidden in the shadows but I got a clear outline. It was huge, like a cross between a Great Mastiff and a Doberman Pincher combined. Its massive paws touched the floor in each graceful step. Its jaundice eyes were locked on me. A gray wolf.

I felt spreading warmth in my skirt. I stood, shaking violently. The wolf stepped completely out of the shadows and now sat on its haunches on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace watching me and not moving a muscle.

"Laura? Are you?" Hillary's voice called from the girls' dorm entrance.

I slowly turned my head. Hillary was standing in the entranceway.

A smile began forming on Hillary's face. "He won't hurt you,"

She began walking toward me. The wolf turned its eyes onto her and followed her movement.

She sat on the couch. The wolf got up and went over to her, sitting on its haunches at her feet and leaned against her leg with all of its weight. I slowly sat down beside Hillary. The wolf began panting. A red tongue lolled out and rested between its bottom canines as it looked up at Hillary and I.

Just then, a black dog bounded out of the boys dorm next. He galloped over to me, reared up on his hind legs and put his front paws on my shoulders. He frantically licked my face. I giggled and gently pushed him off of me. The dog ran in circles chasing his own tail. The wolf looked at him. I swore there was a look of amusement on his face. Hillary rolled her eyes.

"You really are a goofball," she muttered but was laughing. "How about we take a walk?"

The dog barked and they left. The wolf watched me closely.

"Oh man," I moaned to myself. " I need to change clothes."

I felt embarrassed now. The wolf turned around and galloped into the boys' dorm. A few minutes later, it returned with a pair of sweat pants dangling from the jaws. I shakily reached for them. The wolf released the pants. I took the pants and quickly changed with the wolf watching me. Once I was dry, I tossed the soiled skirt beside the couch. The wolf jumped up onto the couch beside me and tucked his hind legs underneath and stretched out its front ones. It rested its head on my thigh and looked up at me.

I began gently stroking the wolfs head.

The portrait door opened. Immediately, the wolfs ears perked up and he raised his head.

"Hillary?" I called.

No reply.

The wolf began growling. I looked from the wolf to the entranceway. No one was coming through. Then, a figure dressed in a black hooded robe entered. The wolf leaped down off the couch and shot straight for the figure. The figure dodged the wolf and came straight for me. The wolf skidded on the floor and crashed into a wastebasket. The figure grabbed me by the throat and lifted me several inches off the ground. The fingers dug into my throat. I gasped and wheezed as I tried to breathe.

The wolf regained traction and lunged for the figure again. This time, the wolf clamped his jaws around the figures knee and bit down hard. The figure's leg buckled but his grip didn't loosen around my neck. The wolf was snarling violently and kept tugging at the leg.

Finally, the figure threw me to the floor. I cracked my head on the edge of the table. I landed on my back and drifted in and out of consciousness. I groggily turned my head and saw the wolf go for the figures' throat.

"NO!" I heard Hillary's voice cry from somewhere distant. I raised my eyes to the ceiling and felt the black dog standing over me whining. I felt blackness swallow me up.

LILLY

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and wide awake. I noticed Hillary and Laura weren't in bed. Intrigued and worried, I quickly pulled on my uniform and robe and headed to the common room. As soon as I stepped into the room, I froze.

Laura was lying on her back, not moving with Sirius as the black dog standing over her ; Hillary was sobbing as Remus still in wolf form, sat beside a figure that was lying on its back, had blood on his muzzle and blood puddled around the figures neck.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

I went over to Hillary.

"Sirius and I went for a quick run down the corridor. When I came back, and this was about 5:30AM, Remus was attacking this figure. He broke the neck. Laura's unconscious," Hillary sobbed.

"Oh boy," I breathed.

A little groan came from Laura's area. I rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" I demanded.

Laura rubbed the back of her head. "Ow,"

Sirius sat on his haunches and licked her face. Laura wiped the sticky saliva off her cheek and scratched Sirius' right ear.

"That figure attacked me," Laura said gesturing to the dark body lying on the floor. "The wolf protected me. The figure threw me to the floor and I remember hitting my head."

"Did anyone see who was under that cloak?" I asked stroking Laura's hair.

Hillary raised her eyes to mine. There was disbelief and shock in her eyes.

"It was the boy who bullied Laura,"


	5. The Arrival

OMINIX

CHAPTER FIVE-THE ARRIVAL.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Hillary? Go and get Professor Dumbledore and _only _him."

Hillary nodded and dried her eyes with the back of her hands before heading out of the common room.

"Laura? Do me a favor," I said gently. "Go into the girls' dorm and see if you can find my silver barrette."

She nodded and hurried into the girls' dorm. As soon as she vanished, Sirius and Remus changed back..

"Nice distraction," Sirius said but he had a grim expression on his face.

"Just tell her that the wolf and dog were...eh, are strays on the grounds and Dumbledore knows about them," I said quickly.

Remus and Sirius nodded.

Laura came back twenty minutes later looking frustrated.

"I can't find it," she said flopping down on the couch.

"Er, that's okay," I said quickly. "We'll look for it later."

Laura's face drained of all color when she saw Remus and Sirius.

"When did thy come in?" she asked slowly.

"Just before. Five minutes ago," Sirius said softly.

Laura seemed content with that answer. Shortly, Professor Dumbledore arrived with Hillary.

HILLARY.

I stood swallowing nervously. I didn't want Remus and Sirius' secret exposed in front of Laura. Dumbledore was the only one who knew it. I knew of course that he would never tell.

I carefully explained to Dumbledore what happened, careful to leave out certain details.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said slowly. "I do not think the stray wolf intentionally harmed the student. He was just protecting Miss Mason. Am I right?"

He looked meaningfully at Remus.

Remus nodded.

"Well, then," Professor Dumbledore said. "I will take Mr. Wilson to Madam Elkin. I will tell the others that he fell down the stairs. Do not tell anyone about the truth or what happened or else there will be a wolf hunt. However, I am curious and concerned about how he got the Gryffindor password and why he would attack Miss Mason."

"The second question is easy," Laura muttered.

She began telling him about how Edwin bullied her and how we had intervened.

"I see," Dumbledore said quietly. "But that doesn't explain his action. I must be going."

He majicked Edwin's body onto an invisible stretched and he left the common room with the body floating beside him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Laura?" Remus asked as he went over to her.

She nodded.

"I say food first, then class," Sirius said rubbing his stomach eagerly.

Lily frowned. "Did you know that you are married to food since its always on your mind?"

"And did you know that EMBARGO spelled backward is O Grab Me?" Sirius shot back.

Laura and I laughed. Remus rolled his eyes and Lily scoffed.

"Why would I want to?" she asked before leaving the common room. Sirius and Laura followed her. Remus and I walked behind them.

"You really care about Laura huh?" I said softly. "That is why you attacked Edwin."

Remus sighed. "I'm not proud of killing him. I was only protecting Laura. I would've done the same for you, Lily and Sirius."

"Sirius can take care of himself just fine," I said grinning and linked arms with him. "We're not saying anything. We know it was done only for protection."

Remus grabbed my elbow and turned me around to face him. He put his hands on my shoulders and put his face close to mine.

"If I lost control once, whose to say it won't happen again? I could hurt you, Laura, Lily or Sirius,"

"I know you," I said softly. "I know it won't happen."

I slid my arms around him and pulled him close. I rested my cheek against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me as well. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"I hope so," he whispered.

We released each other and headed down to the Hall. Then, to classes.

Once they were over for the day, we went back to the common room before dinner. Laura was sitting beside Remus. As he put his hand over hers, she suddenly cried out and her body jerked backward. She looked like she was in a trance before she snapped out of it.

"Laura? What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"I-I had a premonition," Laura stammered. "I think it had to do with Remus and Hillary."

"Go on," Remus prodded gently.

"Remus had to kill someone he loves...a girl," Laura said as she closed her eyes trying to recall the exact details.

Remus and I immediately looked at each other.

"Was it me?" I asked.

"No," Laura said. "Maybe...I'm not really sure."

"Okay," Sirius said. "If you have another one, or remember more please tell us."

Laura nodded.

"I say we head for bed," Lily said.

We all gratefully got up and went our separate ways to the dorms. I was worried now. I loved Remus more than anything and I knew he loved me the same way. It would literally kill him to hurt me.

I climbed into bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I found a note in my bag when I searched for my quill. I was making sure I had all my things for classes that morning.

The note read:

I WILL BE HERE TODAY.

Spooked, I showed Remus and the others the note. They quickly assured me that it was probably nothing more than a prank. I secretly hoped so, but I was having a bad feeling.

We headed to Potions class. We took our usual seats. I was sitting next to Remus while Laura and Lily were sitting behind us and Sirius and Neville behind them. I suddenly got the overwhelming sensation that someone was watching me a half hour into the lesson. A tingle ran up my spine.

"I'm getting a feeling that someone is watching me," I whispered to Remus.

"Same here," he whispered back.

We turned around in our seats and scanned the classroom. Lily and Laura looked up from their work with questioning expressions on their faces. So did Sirius.

"We feel like we're being watched," I whispered to them.

"Yeah," Sirius said smirking. "By us...Duh."

Laura giggled. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"No. It's not you three meatballs. It feels different," I said shaking my head.

"How?" Remus asked curiously. Then, he grabbed my arm. "She's right. I just picked up on a scent."

At that moment, I did too. It was a girl. Remus, Sirius, and I continued to scan the room until all of our eyes landed on a girl standing in the doorway to the classroom.

Professor Xander followed our gazes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The girl stepped forward. I gasped. She looked exactly like me.

Same dark curly hair and honey brown eyes. Remus was frozen beside me. I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Lily and Sirius had blank and stunned expressions on their faces.

"Yes," the girl replied in a soft voice. "My name is Brittany Lupin."

At that, our jaws dropped to the floor.

Professor Xander cleared her throat.

"I'm Remus' sister," the girl said quickly.

"Oh. Very well then," Professor Xander said nodding.

The girl strode forward and stood in front of our desk. We were still in shock.

She put both palms flat on the desk and leaned forward.

"I told you I would be here today," she said softly.

"Who are you really?" Remus demanded in a low voice.

The rest of the class went back to work and didn't pay much attention to what was going on.

"Your daughter,"

I was gripping the edge of my potions textbook so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

"My d-daughter?" Remus stammered looking at me uncertainly.

"Well, you and Hillary's actually," Brittany replied, correcting herself. "We really need to talk."

"I'll say," we heard Lily mutter behind us.

Thankfully, the bell rang. We all left the classroom and headed outside onto the grounds. The beautiful sunlight shone brightly and the birds chirped. We all sat down under the large oak tree. The rest of the students were laughing and just enjoying the break before next class.

Remus and I sat down next to each other. Lily and Sirius sat on Remus' left. Laura sat beside me on my right. Brittany sat in front of us.

"Okay...so what's going on?" Laura said.

Brittany's eyes moved onto her.

"I'm sorry. This doesn't concern you," Brittany said. "Could you please leave?"

Laura looked like she was hit with a ton of bricks in her stomach.

"I'm leaving too," Sirius said in an angry tone. "Come on Laura, let's go."

Sirius took Laura's hand and he got up too.

"Me too," Lily said glaring at Brittany. "This doesn't concern the rest of us either."

They began stalking off toward the castle.

"That was a little cold," Remus said to Brittany narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry...but I gather she doesn't know about you being a werewolf?"

"No," I said. "What is going on?"

Brittany reached around her neck and pulled out a Time Turner.

"I'm from the future...14 years into the future to be exact," Brittany explained. "You and Remus were married after you graduated Hogwarts. Nine months later, Hillary, you had a baby girl...me. Things were fine until I hit 13...my werewolf traits started to show. Remus, you taught me how to control it. But on some nights, when all three of us would change, it was hard.

Then, this wizard sought me out. Lord Voldemort. He heard of my tendencies while I was a wolf and decided to start a werewolf/wizard war. He was recruiting all werewolves. He was gaining power little by little. I was a part of that 'soldier' band. Things got all out of hand and when the war began, I killed my parents."

She stopped, letting this all sink in.

"You killed us?" Remus asked slowly.

Brittany nodded and there were tears in her eyes.

"The only way to stop it is to kill me now,"

"But how come you're here now?" I asked confused.

"This is me before the werewolf traits started to show. I'm really 12 years old. But you have to kill me before the future happens and I kill my parents," she said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"My God," I breathed.

"I'm not killing my own kid," Remus said abruptly standing up. "I'd rather you kill me."

"You don't understand," Brittany said watching Remus. "If you don't, the werewolves will reign. It will be the end of witches and wizards as we know it."  
"There has to be another way," Remus said firmly.

"I'm afraid there isn't," Brittany said sadly. "I will be here for five days. You have those days to decide what to do."

"I won't need five days because I know what I'm doing," Remus said angrily as he stormed off toward the castle.

Brittany and I stood up.

"I will destroy you...doesn't that bother you?" Brittany asked. "One last thing...the last day, the fifth, I will turn into a wolf. If he doesn't do what I said, the war will begin sooner."

I sighed. "I really can't kill my child...I understand how Remus feels. You're our daughter. It would be like killing one of us,"

Brittany and I followed Remus.

We explained everything to Sirius and Lily. Laura had gone into the girls' dorm for a moment to grab a rubber band. Lily promised to braid her hair.

"I pride myself on being a werewolf," Remus said firmly. "That I would never, ever hurt the innocent or kill."

I heard a 'thud' come from the girls' dorm entranceway. We all turned and looked. Laura was standing there with a look of fury and fear on her face. All the color had drained from her face as well. She had dropped a textbook that lay splayed on the floor at her feet. Remus swallowed. He looked pale as well.

Laura overheard what he had said.

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF? THAT WAS YOU THEN!" Laura yelled.

Remus stood up.

"Please...let me explain," Remus began looking upset and shaken.

"NO. DON'T BOTHER. WHAT'S TO EXPLAIN? YOU LIED TO ME!" Laura shouted.

Remus looked like he had swallowed about 60 poisonous Crubblims. They were small creatures like snails.

"I TRUSTED YOU! NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THAT THAT BLACK DOG WAS SIRIUS!" Laura shrieked.

Sirius shifted his weight uncomfortably in the chair.

Realization formed on Laura's face.

"IT WAS...WASN'T IT?" Laura asked shrewdly.

Remus slowly nodded his head.

"I'M OUT OF HERE," Laura cried as she began walking toward the common room entrance.

"Go after her," Sirius said.

Remus took off after her.

REMUS.

I felt completely upset and guilty. I caught up with Laura in the corridor. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Let me go," Laura said in a unsteady voice.

"Please, let me explain," I pleaded.

Laura glared at me.

"Fine,"

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't know if that would influence your feelings toward us. The only ones who know about it are Lily and Hillary. James was an Animagus as well. Sirius is the only Animagus in the group. Hillary and I are werewolves. We just didn't know how you would take it if you found about everything," I said slowly staring into Laura's blue eyes.

"So you lied instead?" Laura demanded.

"We were going to tell you...honestly," I said earnestly. "We just didn't know when the right time was."

"I left one little detail out," Laura said narrowing her eyes. "Remember I said that my parents were killed in the fire?"

I nodded, wondering what she was getting out.

"I forgot to mention that my older brother was in there too. I looked up to him. The same way I looked up to you. Then, one day he lied to me and my trust shattered. Same thing here...figure it out," Laura snarled.

Realization began forming on my face as well.

"I let you down like your brother did," I said quietly.

"Bingo," Laura snarled as she yanked her arm out of my grip. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go for a walk."

She continued to walk down the corridor leaving me standing there feeling even more miserable.

I trudged back to the common room. Brittany wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" I asked sitting next to Hillary and burying my face into her shoulder.

"For a walk. She said she needed to think or something," Hillary said softly resting her head against mine.

Later on, we all headed to bed.

The next morning, I eagerly looked for Laura. She never came down to breakfast. Brittany did though.

"Brit? Have you seen Laura?" Hillary asked.

Brittany had a solemn expression on her face.

"I'm afraid so," she said quietly.

"Well?" Sirius demanded.

"She's dead. I found her body this morning,"


	6. The Fireplace

OMINIX

CHAPTER SIX-THE FIREPLACE

Hillary dropped her fork and it clattered onto the plate.

"What?" I demanded.

"I found her body this morning. It looked like an animal attacked her," Brittany said gravely.

Panic began setting in now. I knew it wasn't me or Sirius because we change once a month.

"An-animal?" Lily stammered looking pale.

"Yeah. Like she'd been mauled to death," Brittany replied.

Sirius, Remus and I exchanged glances nervously.

"Where's her body?" Remus asked suddenly sounding suspicious.

"In the Forbidden Forest," Brittany said.

The Forbidden Forest was off limits to all students. I doubt very much that a first year would be wandering around knowing very well that he or she could get into serious trouble or suspended for that matter. For some reason though, Remus seemed skeptical.

"Odd," Remus said watching Brittany closely. "The Forest is off limits. Why was she wandering around?"

"I don't know that," Brittany said.

"I say we go take a looksie," Sirius said.

He too, looked skeptical.

"She's badly torn," Brittany warned.

But Sirius and Remus ignored her and stood up.

"We'll be right back," Remus said as he and Sirius began leaving the Hall.

Brittany's eyes narrowed at them as they left.

"You'll be sorry," I heard her mutter under her breath.

Lily and I looked at each other. I think she heard Brittany too.

REMUS.

Sirius and I left the Hall. I heard Brittany mutter under her breath "You'll be sorry." For some reason, I didn't trust her as far as I could see her.

"Something about her I don't like," Sirius said as we began walking toward the Forbidden Forest.

"You picked up on it too?" I asked.

Sirius nodded. "Something strange,"

We reached the skirt of the Forest.

We stopped, looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

I nodded.

We entered the forest.

There wasn't a sound to be heard. No birds, nothing.

"This place is always so creepy," Sirius replied shivering. "Do you have Laura's scent?"

I paused carefully sniffing at the air.

"No...nothing," I replied. "If she was here, I would most certainly have picked up her scent."

"Right," Sirius said nodding. "Which means she was never here."

I nodded and began getting angry and worried.

"Lily and Hillary are alone with Brittany," I said suddenly.

We took off running back to the castle.

When we entered the Great Hall, Lily was still sitting at the table. Hillary and Brittany were no where to be seen.

"Where's Hillary and Brittany?" Sirius demanded sliding into the seat next to Lily.

"Brittany wanted to show Hillary something on the roof I think," Lily said.

For some reason, she looked scared or spooked.

"I'll stay with her," Sirius said putting his arm around Lily.

I took off running.

I picked up Hillary's and Brittany's scent immediately and followed it up to the roof.

Hillary was leaning over the edge of the roof. Brittany was right behind her.

"Hillary!" I yelled.

Hillary snapped upright and looked at me with surprise. Brittany backed away and looked stunned too.

"Remus? Did you find Laura?" Hillary asked concerned.

"Yeah," I lied as I began pulling her away from Brittany.

Hillary's expression fell. She looked like she burst into tears at any moment.

"I was just showing Hillary how pretty the sun was at this time," Brittany said softly.

"I'm sure," I said. "We'll see you back in the Hall."

With that, I pulled Hillary off the roof and we began heading back down to the Hall.

"Poor Laura," Hillary said sadly shaking her head.

"Laura's fine," I said. "I didn't find her in the forest. Nor did I pick up her scent."

Hillary looked up at me with shock.

"What?"

"Yeah. If she was in the forest, I never picked up on her scent,"

"Are you saying that Brittany lied?"

"Bingo,"

"But why?" Hillary asked looking confused.

"I don't know that," I said slowly. "But I think we should keep an eye on her. I don't trust her."

We entered the Hall. Lily and Sirius looked up.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you okay, Hillary?" Sirius asked turning his eyes onto Hillary.

She nodded.

"Brittany lied," she said. "Laura's body was never in the Forbidden Forest."

"What?" Sirius asked wide-eyed.

We nodded solemnly.

"So what does that mean?" Lily asked. "Laura is still alive?"

"We don't know. She might be or she might not be. We haven't found her body either way," I said seriously. "But one thing is for sure. I don't trust Brittany."

"Neither do I," Sirius said. "Something about her doesn't fit right."

"What should we do?" Lily asked.

"Keep a close eye on her," I whispered as I had just picked up Brittany's scent coming into the Hall. By the expression on Hillary's face, I could tell she did too.

"Are we ready for our classes?" Brittany asked cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

We headed to our classes.

Our first stop was Charms. Brittany sat toward the back of the classroom.

HILLARY.

Remus and I were sitting next to each other with Lily and Sirius behind us. I was still upset over Laura. I prayed that she was alive and okay.

About half an hour into the lesson, I turned to Remus. I froze. Remus was sitting in wolf form on the chair on his haunches next to me. His ears flattened out sideways and he began pulling back the top lip of his snout exposing his white canines and incisors.

His normally jaundice eyes had a reddish tint to them. He began snarling.

"R-Remus? It's me," I said slowly as panic began taking over my body.

The wolf jumped onto the table and walked until it was right in my face. None of the other students seemed to even notice there was a gray wolf standing on the desk in front of me with it's teeth bared and snarling.

"Remus, please," I pleaded in a shaky voice. "It's me remember?"

The wolf prepared to leap at me. Without even realizing it, I grabbed the wolf by the throat and felt myself squeezing the throat. I heard a sickening 'crunch' sound. The wolf topped off the desk dead.

I looked at my hand. A red liquid was covering it. I screamed.

"Hillary?" a voice said beside me.

I kept screaming as I sat bolt upright.

My eyes opened and I realized I was still sitting in Charms class. The entire class was watching me with fear and confusion on their faces. Professor Kendal had an alarmed look on his face. I was gripping the edge of my desk and I was shaking violently.

"Hillary," Remus' voice said beside me.

I shakily turned my head. He was okay and normal but he had an alarmed and worried look on his face.

"W-what happened?" I stammered.

"About a half hour into the lesson, you put your head down on the desk and fell asleep," Remus said, peering into my face.

"Ohhh," I moaned.

A large wave of nausea rolled over me. I clamped a hand over my mouth and tore out of the classroom.

REMUS.

Hillary tore out of the classroom. I quickly grabbed my things and hers and stood up. Lily and Sirius followed. Brittany however, stayed in the classroom.

We reached the girls' bathroom. I took a deep breath and entered. Lily and Sirius were right behind us.

Hillary was standing in front of the sinks, both hands on the cold porcelain and she was slightly bent over. Her hair fell over her face. Even from this distance I could see she was pale and shaking.

"Hillary?" I asked tentatively.

We stood right beside her now. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"I had a horrible nightmare," she croaked out.

"Nightmare?" Lily asked gently.

"I dreamed that when I turned to look at Remus, he was in wolf form and tried to attack me...only I grabbed him by the throat and killed him and there was blood on my hand,"

"Wow," Lily breathed softly.

I gently tucked a strand of her hair away from her face. She turned and faced me. She really was shaken up about this nightmare.

"Listen," I said softly. "You're not going to hurt me okay? I know that for a fact. Besides, it was just a nightmare."

"Remus, if I ever hurt you it would kill me," Hillary choked out.

Without saying a word, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close against me.

Hillary just slumped into my arms and buried her face into my shoulder. I held onto her tightly.

After a while, she seemed to calm down and I released her from my embrace.

"Are you okay now?" I asked taking her face in my hands.

She nodded.

I smiled and gave her a kiss before we left the bathroom.

Brittany came with us to the rest of our classes. For some reason, Hillary seemed spooked around Brittany.

After classes, we headed back to the common room. Brittany and Lily headed off to bed as well as Sirius. Hillary and I stayed on the couch, curled up in each others' arms.

"The nightmare seemed so real," Hillary was saying softly and quietly. "I could feel the fur on your body."

"I know," I said gently. "But it really was just a dream...nothing to it."

Hillary snuggled up against me more. My chin was resting on top of her head. Pretty soon, she was completely relaxed and limp and fast asleep. I threw the blanket over us and I too, fell asleep...and dreamed.

_I'm sitting in wolf form under the full moonlight on the grounds. Hillary is sitting beside me also in wolf form. She's a black wolf with ice blue eyes. I turn to her and that's when she prepares to attack me. I clamp my jaws on her throat and bite down hard. I feel and taste the warm gush of blood._

_She lets out a whine and falls to the side dead. I release her neck from my jaws. Blood drips from my bottom jaw. I began slowly backing away with my tail between my legs. I hear a voice saying "You won't win"._

I woke up abruptly sweating despite the cool temperature in the room. Hillary was still sound asleep beside me breathing softly and steadily. I checked my watch. It was 4AM and for the rest of the night, I remained awake.

The next morning, Hillary woke up.

"Hey," she said softly and affectionately. "Sleep okay?"

I was pacing the room at this point.

"Remus?" Hillary asked as alarm crept into her voice. "Why are you pacing?"

"I had a similar dream last night," I whispered as I headed over to her and crouched down in front of her. I looked up into her face.

"Similar dream?" she asked sounding confused. "Like I dreamed that I killed you?"

"Exactly," I said nodding. "Only we were in wolf form and I clamped my jaws on your neck as you prepared to attack. I killed you."

"What's going on?" she mused. "What's the chance of two people having a different dream but the same undertone?"

"Very remote," I replied. "Something is telling me that those dreams were on purpose."

"Purpose? You mean someone made us dream?" Hillary asked, her honey brown eyes catching the sunlight that poured in from the window.

I didn't reply and just stared at her pretty face. If that dream ever came true, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd rather hurt myself than her.

"Remus?" Hillary prompted with a fearful look on her face now.

"I think so yes," I said finally. "The question is, who?"

Suddenly, all the color drained from Hillary's face and she went pale. Her eyes were locked on something behind me. I slowly turned around.

Laura's body was stuffed into the fireplace.

I stood up and immediately went over to the fireplace. I crouched down and put my index and middle fingers on the side of Laura's neck.

"She's alive," I said as pure relief flooded over me.

Laura's body was covered in soot and parts of her robe and uniform were singed. I gently picked Laura up in my arms. I had one arm under her legs and the other under her back. Her head rested against my shoulder.

Hillary smoothed back Laura's blond hair away from her face.

"What happened?" Hillary asked totally angry and in shock.

"Hey," Lily said cheerfully as she and Sirius entered the common room at the same time but their faces fell when they saw Laura in my arms.

"Is she...?" Sirius started in a shaky voice.

"No," I said. "She's alive...but barely. Help me get her to Madam Elkin."

We hurried out of the common room not even waiting for Brittany.

Madam Elkin examined Laura.

"Well, it seems someone stuffed her up into the chimney and then lit a fire beneath her hoping that the flames would get her. That's my theory," Madam Elkin said as she pulled a white sheet and blue blanket over Laura and stopped at Laura's chest. Laura had on a white hospital gown like the Muggles use but these also help heal wounds or burns on the skin when a Rya Charm is put on them. Laura was in bad condition though. She had inhaled a lot of smoke and soot from the fireplace.

"Why would anyone want to hurt her?" Lily said as tears formed in her eyes. "She's such a sweet kid."

"I don't know," Madam Elkin said. "But we won't let her out of our sight. Time will tell if she will be okay. I will keep giving her a Ergran Potion to clear her lungs out."

With that, she left the hospital wing.

I sat on the edge of the bed and gently began stroking Laura's arm.

"She'll be fine," Hillary said reassuringly as she put her face close to mine.

"I know," I said feeling a lump rising in my throat.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore came into the wing.

"How is Miss Mason doing?" he asked kindly as he came over to us.

"Madam Elkin doesn't know. She said time will tell if she will be fine," Sirius said swallowing. His voice had begun breaking as well.

"I'm sure she will be just fine," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "No one knows how she got into the fireplace?"

We all miserably shook our heads.

"Madam Elkin thinks that someone stuffed Laura into the chimney and set a fire, hoping the flames would get to her," Lily relayed to Dumbledore.

"And I totally believe that," Dumbledore said seriously. "What I want is for Remus, Hillary and Sirius to guard her...in their other forms."

He added meaningfully. "This way, no one would know you're protecting Laura except me."

"Tonight's another full moon," I said. "We'll all stay here."

"Good idea," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Just please don't start sniffing each other's butts."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lily, Sirius, Hillary and I managed a chuckle.

He winked at us before leaving the wing.

That night, Lily headed back to the common room. She told Brittany that Sirius, Hillary and I were working late with Professor Dumbledore and won't be back until morning.

I stared out the window. A full moon peered out from behind clouds. I began transforming.

When the transformation was complete, I shook my gray wolf body and realized that Hillary was not a black wolf at all...but a pure white one. She had one jaundice eye and one blue eye. Sirius jumped on the bed beside Laura and curled up against her. I stood watching Hillary. She was graceful for a wolf. Hillary trotted over to the bed and jumped up, curling up against Laura on her other side so she had wolf on one side and a dog on the other. I remained standing on all fours watching every movement in the hospital wing. My ears were erect and perked, listening for any noise. My eyes flicked around the room and my body went stiff.

About an hour later, I sensed Hillary standing beside me. I turned my head. Hillary's eyes caught the moonlight. She began panting, but then, her ears flattened out sideways, and her top lip began sliding back exposing the white canines and incisors. She began snarling.


	7. Consequences

OMINIX

CHAPTER SEVEN-CONSEQUENCES

I then began realizing that Hillary wasn't snarling at me, but something behind me. I quickly turned my head when I felt something connect with it.

From the force, I went sailing and landed on a cot, snapping it in half.

HILLARY.

Remus went flying onto a cot and snapped it in half. There was a figure dressed in a black hooded cape carrying a sledgehammer. Remus was lying on his side amidst the broken halves of the cot and he wasn't moving. I began violently snarling and taking threatening steps toward the figure. The figure swung the sledgehammer at me, narrowly missing my snout. I had just pulled it back in time. The figure went over to where Laura was lying and raised the sledgehammer above its head over Laura.

Sirius snarled and threw himself into the chest of the figure.

The figure was thrown backward and the sledgehammer skidded along the carpet and stopped in front of the fireplace.

Sirius stood on the figure's chest; front paws pinning the figure by the shoulders. Sirius' face was inches from the figures, which was covered in the hood. We couldn't make out the face, but I could get a scent. All that I could pick up was that it was a female.

Remus still wasn't moving. So I also, jumped on the figure.

After a few moments, the figure gave up and tore from the hospital wing.

I sneezed and shook my body. Sirius and I made sure that Laura was okay before heading over to Remus.

All four paws were stretched out and a large gash was on Remus' head just behind his eye. Blood stained the gray fur.

I lowered my face and gently nudged him with my nose. He didn't move. I laid down, tucking my hind legs beneath me and stretching my front ones out. I laid against Remus and put my head down on my front legs. I began whining.

The black dog stood over me with his head low and his tail between his legs.

When the sun came up, I changed back into my human form. Sirius also. Remus was lying in human form now where the wolf had been.

"I hope he's okay," I said swallowing. "That figure gave him a pretty hard hit with that hammer."

"Remus is tough," Sirius said softly. "I'm sure he will be."

Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

"What on earth happened?" he asked coming over.

Sirius began explaining since I was too upset and filled with panic to speak correctly.

Professor Dumbledore bent down and put two fingers to Remus' neck to feel for a pulse.

He was like that for a few moments before standing up and facing us. By the look on his face, I knew the horrible truth.

Remus was dead.

"N-No," I stammered as I began slowly backing away.

"I'm so sorry," Professor Dumbledore said swallowing.

"N-No," I continued to stammer backing up.

Sirius grabbed a hold of my arms and held onto them firmly.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Then, Brittany's name popped into my head.

I spun out of Sirius' grasp and flew out of the hospital wing searching for Brittany.

"Sirius, get her back!" I heard Professor Dumbledore yelling after me as I tore down the corridor.

I heard Sirius running after me.

"Hillary!" Sirius yelled after me but I kept running.

I skidded around a corner and almost lost my footing but I regained traction and continued to tear down the corridor avoiding some second years.

I reached the Gryffindor common room completely out of breath and my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

I found Lily and Brittany sitting on the couch talking.

Lily's head snapped up when she saw me.

"Hillary?" she asked slowly getting up from the couch. "What's wrong?"

My hair was standing on end as my eyes moved onto Brittany.

"You have a Time Turner no?" I choked out.

Brittany looked confused for a moment, but she then nodded.

"I need to borrow it for a moment," I said stretching my hand out.

At that moment, Sirius entered and stood behind me.

"Hillary? What are you doing?" he asked, breathless.

I didn't reply.

"What's wrong? What do you need it for?" Brittany asked as she began pulling it out from her robes.

"Remus is dead," I said bluntly.

Lily's eyes began filling with tears.

"Hillary, these aren't for personal use. There are consequences also. They can be dangerous," Brittany replied pausing.

"I don't care about the freakin' consequences. I have to save Remus," I said angrily.

"Hillary..." Sirius began but I cut him off.

"I don't care alright?" I hissed. "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I glared at Sirius as if challenging him to make a move.

He sighed.

"Fine," he replied. "I'm going with you."

"Okay," Brittany said as she pulled the Time Turner off of her neck and handed it to me. Sirius stood beside me and I swung the chain around his neck too.

"Two turns should do it," Brittany replied.

I turned it twice. Sirius grabbed onto my arm just as I felt a tug at my navel and then our surroundings vanished and we were back in the hospital wing yesterday morning before we had even found Laura in the fireplace.

"Okay," I whispered. "I've read about these. We can't let ourselves see one another."

Sirius nodded and was sticking close to me like glue.

"Listen," he said quietly. "I know how much you love Remus...but this is dangerous."

I put my face close to his.

"Remus would do the same for me," I said. "Remus loves me and I love him."

Sirius' dark eyes were filled with remorse.

"I love you too," he said. "Like a sister. I don't want anything to happen to you okay?"

"Nothing will," I said forcefully. "We'd best find a place to hide in here until we bring Laura in here."

Sirius and I found a closet to hide in. It was small and cramped and I was pressing against Sirius.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately blushing as his hand accidentally touched my left breast.

I just ignored him and listened intently.

"Ssh. I think we're coming with Laura," I said clamping a hand over his mouth.

Sure enough, I heard us coming into the hospital wing.

Through the crack, I saw Remus carrying Laura to one of the cots. Madam Elkin began examining her.

My eyes began tearing when I saw Remus.

"Well, it seems someone stuffed her up into the chimney and then lit a fire beneath her hoping that the flames would get her. That's my theory," Madam Elkin was saying.

"Why would anyone want to hurt her?" Lily was saying as tears formed in her eyes. "She's such a sweet kid."

"I don't know," Madam Elkin said. "But we won't let her out of our sight. Time will tell if she will be okay. I will keep giving her a Ergran Potion to clear her lungs out."

With that, she left the hospital wing.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and began gently stroking Laura's arm.

"She'll be fine," I heard myself say reassuringly as I saw myself put my face close to Remus'

"I know," he said.

I felt a lump rising in my throat. I knew at this point that Professor Dumbledore would be arriving shortly. I pulled my face away from the crack and leaned against the back of the closet wall.

Sirius was watching me intently.

I heard Dumbledore telling us to keep a close eye on Laura. With that, he left.

Sirius and I had to stay in the closet until the night time when Remus, Sirius and I changed. I saw Remus standing there. I saw a white wolf with one jaundice eye and one blue.

_That must be me, _I thought.

Then Sirius as a black dog appeared. The white wolf that was me and Sirius, jumped on the bed beside Laura. Remus remained standing keeping a close eye on everything.

"I just realized something," I whispered.

"What?"

"Where did that figure come from? Remus was watching the entranceway the entire time," I said turning my eyes onto Sirius.

Our faces were inches apart.

Realization dawned on Sirius' face.

"Maybe he or she was also hiding in here," he said gravely.

Sure enough, I saw the figure approaching behind Remus. At that moment, the white wolf jumped off the bed and began snarling in front of Remus. This was it.

Ignoring everything, I saw the figure raising the sledgehammer above his/her head. I burst from the closet.

"Hillary!" I heard Sirius hiss.

I ignored him and lunged for the figure. Both wolves backed up in surprise. I tackled the figure to the floor. The wolves were confused and shocked.

The figure managed to take a swing at me with the sledgehammer. I felt it connect with the side of my face. Blackness swallowed me up.

SIRIUS.

The figure took a swung at Hillary's head. The sledgehammer connected with the side of her face. She fell to the side and she wasn't moving.

I then burst from the closet, grabbed Hillary's body and quickly turned the Time Turner counterclockwise twice.

Our surroundings, the wolves and the figure vanished. We appeared in the Gryffindor common room next.

"Hillary!" Lily cried.

I gently laid Hillary down on the couch. She had a large gash on her temple. Blood began trickling down the side of her face.

"What happened?" Brittany cried.

"Go get Dumbledore!" I said urgently.

Brittany tore out of the common room. Lily came over to me.

"What happened Sirius?" she asked in a shaky, small voice.

"We hid in a closet in the hospital wing. When the figure appeared, she burst from the closet and tackled him or her to the floor. He or she managed to get a swing at Hillary's head," I said swallowing.

I kept my arm under her head for support. I was kneeling down beside the couch.

"Oh no," Lily squeaked out. "I can't stand the thought of losing her too."

"Neither can I," I said as I smoothed back Hillary's curly hair from her face.

Shortly, Professor Dumbledore arrived...flanked by Remus!

"Remus!" Lily cried as a sob escaped her throat and she lunged for him.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

After a moment, he released her and rushed over to me.

"Hey mate," I said swallowing a lump of relief. "Good to have you back."

Remus looked confused, but then turned his attention onto Hillary.

"What happened?" he cried.

So, Brittany launched into the story, then I told Dumbledore the rest.

Remus was hovering above Hillary. I stood up.

"Ah yes," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "She altered what was to be. Instead, she was the one who was injured therefore giving Remus back his life."

Lily looked confused so I explained it to her as simply as I could. Since Hillary intervened, it was her place to go and Remus to stay.

Remus felt Hillary's neck for a pulse.

"I feel a pulse," he said as excitement filled his voice.

He looked up at us.

"Madam Elkin," Dumbledore said.

So, we carried Hillary to Madam Elkin.

Madam Elkin examined Hillary next to Laura's cot.

"The hammer probably shattered her cheekbone...nothing more serious," Madam Elkin said.

We all let out a breath of relief.

"I'll give her a SkeleGro potion," Madam Elkin said. "She won't be able to swallow it, so I've got to give it to her the Muggle way."

"The Muggle way?" Brittany asked.

"IV," Madam Elkin replied simply. "Muggles use IV to have fluid flow into the body. It's faster and more efficient."

Madam Elkin rolled a silver pole with hooks at the top beside Hillary's bed. She then went and got a clear fluid filled bag and hung it on the hooks. A long, thin clear tube ran from the end of the bag. Madam Elkin injected a needle into Hillary's hand after finding a vein and then attached the tube to the needle. A clear liquid began dripping down and it flowed down the entire tube.

"Give her at least 24 hours," Madam Elkin said. "Laura's doing fine. She should be herself later tonight."

Relief filled us again.

"You can stay for a while with them," Professor Dumbledore said winking at us.

Both he and Madam Elkin left the hospital wing. Remus sat down beside Hillary now.

I told him what had happened.

He looked shocked and kept his eyes on Hillary.

"They're going to be fine...don't worry," Lily said putting her arm around Remus' shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Where were you?" I asked turning to Brittany.

"I was in the common room the whole time," Brittany replied.

"She was," Lily said nodding.

I frowned.

"Then who was the figure and what happened to her?"

"Her?" Lily said tilting her head. "How do you know?"

"We got a female scent," Remus replied gently stroking Hillary's cheek..

"Who'd want to hurt them?" I said frowning.

"Probably some sicko," Brittany replied. "It's the second day, Remus. Three more days. I told you what will happen."

"I'm not killing my own daughter," Remus growled sounding like the wolf. "I told you that also."

Brittany sighed.

"Then the war will start and I will end up killing both you and Hillary,"

"Fine," Remus snapped.

"Remus," I said. "What about Hillary? Do you think she'd want to die?"

Remus' eyes moved onto me.

"I can't kill my only child," he said firmly.

"First of all, how do you know this is your daughter? Because she says so?" I asked. "There's no proof!"

Remus turned his eyes back to Brittany.

"Good point," he said. "Show me some proof."

Sighing, Brittany reached into her robe and pulled out a small wallet. She opened it up. Remus, Lily and I crowded around her.

Sure enough, there was a picture of Remus and Hillary on their wedding day; holding a baby and Brittany when she was 8 years old. She was their daughter.

"What do I do now?" Remus asked as pain and remorse filled his eyes.

We couldn't answer him.


	8. Lesions

OMINIX

CHAPTER EIGHT-LESIONS

We still could not answer Remus. He had a very hard situation to deal with and we would try our best to stand by him whatever he chooses.

Remus sighed.

"I really don't know what to do," he said quietly.

"You must do what I said," Brittany replied. "Or else the entire wizarding community and possibly even the Muggle world, will be destroyed."

Remus let his head drop into his hands.

"Remus?" a little voice said.

We all looked up. Laura was awake and looking from Remus, to Lily, to me, to Brittany, to Hillary lying on the cot next to her.

Remus' face lit up when he saw her. He got up and went over to her.

REMUS.

Laura was awake. I began cheering up slightly. I sat down beside her on the cot. Laura threw her arms around me and pressed her face into my chest.

She was squeezing me so hard I was having trouble breathing.

"Laura, hon," Sirius said as he came over with a huge grin. "You're squeezing the air out of Remus."

He gently loosened Laura's grip around me.

I let out the air in a 'whoosh' sound.

"Sorry," Laura apologized looking embarrassed.

"It's okay," I said gently.

"What happened?" I asked.

Laura frowned.

"I remember walking down the corridor then someone coming up behind me. I woke up in the chimney and a fire had been started. I inhaled a lot of smoke and I passed out. How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday," Lily said softly.

Realization formed on Laura's face as she looked at me.

She scooted back.

"Stay away from me," she said angrily. "You lied to me."

The pain returned.

"Could I talk to her alone?" I asked quietly.

"Sure," Sirius said as Laura glared at him too.

"Don't leave me alone," Laura pleaded to Lily and Brittany.

That only made me feel worse.

They all left.

I put a hand on Laura's. I felt her body coil backward.

"Listen, please let me explain," I said quietly. "I am a werewolf yes and so is Hillary. Last semester we were attacked by a Mogador. It made me attack Hillary and that's why she is one now. But that won't ever happen again. I can promise that. It would kill me if I hurt you the same way it killed me when I realized what I had done to Hillary. I care about you okay? I would never hurt you."

"But you LIED!" Laura said.

"I had to! I didn't know how you would be if I came right out and told you 'I'm a werewolf'," I said earnestly. "I didn't want you to find out until I was ready to tell you myself. I never wanted you to find out the way you did."

Laura was biting her bottom lip now.

"But you attacked Hillary no?" she asked turning her eyes onto Hillary lying next to her.

"That wasn't really me. The Mogador made me do it. I couldn't control my actions," I said softly. "Now I can and I have never hurt anyone on free will and don't plan to."

Laura looked more relaxed now.

"Okay," she said finally. "I'm sorry."

I grinned and threw my arms around her and hugged her.

I felt so close to her...like we were connected. I guess that's because of her background. We were both orphans really.

I released her.

"So, that gray wolf was you?" she asked. "And Sirius?"

"Sirius isn't a werewolf. He's an Animagus," I replied. "Do you know what that is?"

Laura nodded.

"A witch or wizard who can turn themselves into animals,"

I nodded.

"He's pretty silly," Laura grinned.

I grinned too.

"Yeah, he is,"

Lily and Sirius returned but not Brittany.

"What happened to Hillary?" Laura asked looking upset.

We told her what happened.

"Madam Elkin said she'll be just fine," Sirius said as he sat down on Laura's other side and put an arm around her.

Just as he said that, Madam Elkin entered the hospital wing.

"Ah, Miss Mason is awake. She just needs to spend the night here while I keep an eye on her, then she can go. I'm here to check on Hillary," Madam Elkin said softly as she took Hillary's vital signs.

"Everything is good," Madam Elkin said. "We just need to wait."

She winked at Laura before leaving.

We stayed with Laura until the evening and we headed to bed.

LAURA.

I felt so taken with Remus. I couldn't explain it. I felt myself smiling to myself.

I think I also had a little crush on him but I knew he loved Hillary very much.

About midnight, I sensed someone coming into the hospital wing.

I sat upright. It looked like a dog.

"Remus? Sirius? Is that you?" I asked brightly.

When the animal came into sight, it was a large, black wolf. I knew it wasn't Remus or Sirius.

I pulled the blanket and sheet up to my chin and watched as the animal came closer.

The eyes were locked on me with a cool lust in them. It loped toward me steadily.

The eyes were a haunting blue color that seemed almost painted. I sat terrified and shaking violently.

It licked its lips and jumped onto the edge of my bed. Then, it went to lunge for me. I screamed and threw up my left arm in front of me to ward it off. I felt the teeth clamp down on my arm and blood began flowing. The wolf shook my arm roughly.

I kept screaming.

The next thing I knew, a gray wolf and black dog came charging in.

"Remus help!" I screamed as tears began streaming down my cheek. My arm felt like it was going to be ripped off.

Remus flattened his ears sideways and clamped his jaws on the black wolfs neck yanking it off of me.

The black dog jumped onto my bed and frantically began licking my face. The sheets and blanket were blood stained. I cradled my arm against me and rocked back and forth. I slumped against the dog.

The two wolves began fighting and finally, the gray wolf managed to fling the black wolf out the window.

The gray wolf trotted over to my cot and jumped up beside me. It also began licking my face.

The black dog jumped off the bed and changed into Sirius.

"I'll go get Madam Elkin. Stay with her," he said as he tore from the hospital wing.

The gray wolf stayed by my side and did not move an inch. It kept watching for any signs of movement that wasn't supposed to be there. I slumped against the wolf and pressed my cheek against its soft fur around its neck.. The wolf arched his head around and licked at my nose.

Madam Elkin arrived with Dumbledore and Sirius.

Immediately, the gray wolf's ears flattened sideways and his top lip pulled back exposing white canines and incisors. He began snarling at Madam Elkin.

"She will help me," I whispered to the wolf.

But the wolf wasn't letting up one bit.

As Madam Elkin approached, the gray wolf stood over my legs protectively and continued to snarl.

"Sirius, see what you can do," Professor Dumbledore said.

Sirius took several steps toward the gray wolf. As he reached out to touch the wolf on the head, the wolf snapped his jaws at him. Sirius yanked his hand back in time.

"He's not even letting me near her," Sirius said. "Something's bothering him or he senses something."

"She needs to be tended to! What happened anyway?" Madam Elkin said.

"I was attacked by a black wolf!" I told her.

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Sirius.

I saw Sirius shake his head.

Professor Dumbledore now began taking several steps toward the gray wolf. The wolf watched him and growled warningly, but made no attempt to bite him.

"Remus, she needs to be tended to. I promise she won't be hurt," Professor Dumbledore whispered to the gray wolf. "Sirius told me you know everything."

He looked at me.

I nodded.

Professor Dumbledore gently put a hand on my shoulder. As Madam Elkin stepped closer, the wolf began getting aggravated again; snarling and his ears were pinned outward.

"Looks like I'll have to tend to her," Professor Dumbledore said. "Tell me what to do."

So Madam Elkin began relaying to Dumbledore on what to put on my arm.

Shortly, it was bandaged.

Madam Elkin left the hospital wing. As soon as that happened, the gray wolfs ears perked forward and he totally relaxed.

"Odd," Sirius said looking in the direction that Madam Elkin had gone to. "Remus didn't want her anywhere near Laura."

"Most odd," Professor Dumbledore mused rubbing his chin. "I think either Remus sensed something or there's something else at work here."

I gently reached up to scratch the wolfs ear. The wolf began panting and licking at my un-injured arm.

When the sun came up again, the wolf vanished and Remus appeared in human form. His expression was less than happy.

"What happened mate? You wouldn't let Madam Elkin near Laura...only Professor Dumbledore was able to get near her. You tried to bite me too," Sirius said amazed.

"I'm sorry," Remus muttered. "I sensed someone else was in the room...someone that shouldn't have been there."

"There was no one else in the room," I said softly. "It was just me, Hillary, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Madam Elkin."

Remus shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. "I sensed someone else in the room."

"Perhaps the person was under an invisibility cloak?" Professor Dumbledore suggested.

"That might've been it," Remus said nodding.

"Could you tell if it was a guy or girl?" Sirius asked curiously.

"A girl still...the same scent I got when the hooded figure attacked Hillary," Remus said.

"So that means it was the same person?" I asked.

Remus looked at me and nodded.

Then he spied my arm.

"Are you okay?" he demanded immediately.

I nodded.

But then I became scared. "I'm going to be a werewolf now right? With you and Hillary?"

To my surprise, Remus began smiling.

"Why are you laughing man?" Sirius demanded angrily. "This is serious!"

"No," Remus said shaking his head. "You aren't going to be a werewolf."

"Huh?" Sirius blurted out.

I was looking at Remus questioningly.

"That wasn't a werewolf...it was an actual wolf...a real one," Remus said.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whistled.

"How can you tell the difference?" I asked feeling a bit relieved and disappointed at the same time. I guess I was just tired of being me. If I was a werewolf, I would be feared.

"If you remember when I change, my snout is longer and narrower. That wolfs snout was shorter and box like," Remus said softly.

We all nodded.

"I want to know is how that wolf got in here," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said.

"We're going to keep an eye on things anyway. Let me know immediately if there are any more strange happenings," Professor Dumbledore said.

We nodded.

He left the hospital wing.

"This is the third day," Remus said quietly. "Two more days. I still have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't kill Brittany."

Sirius sighed and put his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"I know," Sirius said softly. "But we will be here no matter what you decide."

Then, I realized something.

"Have you noticed as the days get closer to the fifth, the 'happenings' get more violent and stranger?" I asked.

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"But we still have no idea who that figure was dressed in the cloak or where the wolf came from," Remus said.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out soon," I said shivering.

Both Remus and Sirius had grim expressions on their faces.

Lily stopped by to see me and Hillary.

To our relief, Hillary woke up shortly after Lily had gone back to the common room.

HILLARY.

Remus was sitting next to me on the cot with his arm around me.

He explained everything that happened.

At first, it was a bit hard to swallow, then I remembered that it was true.

I just buried my face into his shoulder and cried.

I really loved him and didn't want anything to happen to him. I knew he felt the same way about me.

Remus and I stayed close to each other after that...even more than usual.

Sirius jokingly suggested that he should put a Bonding Charm on us so we'd stick together...literally.

I just smacked him up the back of the head.

Laura was as good as new too. Her wounds were healing slowly but surely.

Thankfully, it wasn't a werewolf that had attacked her. Remus told me that he had sensed someone else in the room but couldn't see them and it was a girl again...the same girl that wore the hooded cloak that attacked us in the first place.

Things certainly were getting interesting and frightening at the same time. Two more days until Brittany said what would happen.

Remus was still unsure on what to do. He couldn't kill her. This was our daughter. How do you kill your own child?

Brittany's actions began getting more urgent and panicked as the day started drawing to an end.

Sirius half jokingly suggested taking some Prozac. Laura giggled but she too, noticed how uppity Brittany was becoming.

Finally, Brittany headed off to bed along with Lily, Sirius and Laura.

Remus and I stayed in the common room.

"I'm scared in one way," I admitted to Remus. "When the fifth day comes, what will happen?"

We were sitting in front of the fireplace on the hearth rug. A gentle fire crackled and gave off the soft, orange glow on us.

"Don't worry," Remus said gently. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He gently pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. His hips were pressing against mine.

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back.

Suddenly, we heard a sound coming from the girls' dorm entrance. Remus looked up. He was still on top of me. All the color drained from his face.

"Remus? What's wrong?" I asked.

He just nodded in the direction of the girl's dorm. I maneuvered beneath him so I was able to look.

Laura was standing there, covered in blood.


	9. Infection

OMINIX

CHAPTER NINE-INFECTION

"Laura," Remus said as he scrambled up off me.

I also got to my feet and joined Remus.

He was crouching down in front of Laura. He gently took a hold of her arms.

"What happened?" he demanded keeping his eyes on her face.

Laura couldn't move. Droplets of blood clung to her cheeks.

"Laura?" I asked also crouching down.

"L-Lavender threw up," Laura finally choked out.

"What's with all the blood?" Remus demanded.

"Her b-blood. She threw it up," Laura stammered.

"I'll go check on her," I suggested.

Remus nodded as he looked up at me. "Just be careful okay?"

I smiled and nodded and then headed into the girls' dorm.

Mostly all of the girls were sitting upright in bed. I paused by the entranceway.

They were coughing and vomiting.

"What's going on? Lavender? Parvati?" I asked scanning the room.

"We don't know. We all woke up like this," Parvati said weakly.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore," I said as I began slowly backing out of the room.

The only one that didn't seem to be affected was Brittany. She was sound asleep in her bed.

I completely backed out of the dorm and returned to Remus and Laura.

"Laura," I said now urgently. "Did any of Lavender's blood get into your mouth or any cuts on your body? Especially the wounds on your arm?"

Laura shook her head.

"Why? What's going on?" Remus asked as alarm crept into his voice.

"Some kind of infection I know that," I said. "Guess who's the only one sound asleep?"

Realization dawned on Remus' face.

"Brittany," he replied slowly.

I nodded.

"When I see her later, I want the full story," Remus said narrowing his eyes. "I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with werewolves."

"She has to get out of those clothes. If the germ is in the blood, it could get into Laura's system," I said.

"Take off her pajamas," Remus said.

I helped take off Laura's Pj's but not before Remus returned with a pair of jeans and a shirt for Laura to put on. He turned around as I helped Laura take off the Pj's.

The clothes were a little big on her but they were clean. I threw the Pj's into the fireplace.

"Let's go," Remus said taking Laura's hand and I took the other hand. We left the common room.

Lily and Sirius met up with us in the corridor.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked looking from me, to Remus to Laura.

"Something's going on in the girls' dorm. They're all coughing and vomiting up blood. It's some kind of infection," I replied. "And why are you two up so late? Where were you?"

"Well, mum," Sirius began jokingly. "I couldn't sleep so I went to the library. I found Lily there."

"I couldn't sleep either," Lily admitted. "Something is bugging me."

"Right now, we've got to get to Dumbledore," I said urgently.

We heard someone coming up the corridor. We froze and turned around. Laura kept close to Remus.

It was Lavender.

"Lave? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" I asked worriedly.

Lavender didn't reply. She was walking funny too, like stiff and drunk and her head was hanging down, her hair covering her face.

"Lavender?" Sirius called.

Lavender stopped walking and raised her head.

"Holy shit," Remus said grabbing Laura tighter against him.

"My God," Lily breathed as tears formed in her eyes.

Lavender's eyes were red and bloodshot. Her whole face seemed dead and expressionless. Blood was around Lavender's mouth and we saw why. It looked like she had taken a bite of her own arm. A large wound was on Lavender's left arm. Laura pressed her face deeper into Remus' stomach.

"Okay...what the fuck is going on here?" Sirius asked slowly taking a hold of Lily's arm.

"I don't know, but it's not good," I said as I too, began backing away.

Lavender let out some kind of strangled cry and began stumbling toward us.

We took off running down the corridor and didn't stop until we hit Professor Dumbledore's office.

We all burst into his office at the same time and closed the door behind us.

He looked up from his desk.

"What's going on? Why are all of you out of bed?" he asked alarmed.

"Something wrong is going on in the girls' dorm," I explained out of breath. "Lavender isn't herself anymore."

Laura began explaining in detail what had happened and we got a clearer picture of what had happened before Lavender threw up on Laura.

Apparently, when Laura climbed into bed, Brittany had suggested that they take a piece of gum that she had. They all chewed it and about 10 minutes later, that's when Lavender threw up on Laura's Pj's. Brittany was fast asleep.

"So you think some kind of infection or germ was in the gum?" Professor Dumbledore said slowly.

"We're beginning to think a lot of things," Remus said gravely.

He launched into the whole story about Brittany.

"...So I seriously doubt this has anything to do with werewolves," Remus concluded.

Professor Dumbledore frowned.

"Actually, I think it has a lot to do with werewolves," he said softly. "It hasn't affected Brittany at all? Nor has it hit you or Hillary yet?"

We shook our heads.

"But we don't know how the germ or whatever it is can spread. Maybe it's only confined to those that chewed the gum," Sirius said thoughtfully.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"The girls' dorm is quarantined. Laura and Lily will sleep in the boys' for now. Sirius, I want you in dog form to keep an eye on them okay? It will be easier," Professor Dumbledore said. "I really should quarantine the entire Gryffindor tower though."

"We should see if it hit the boys'," Remus said.

"Alright. I want Sirius to go in dog form to check out the boys' dorm and then report back," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Sirius nodded and dropped to all fours. He quickly changed into the black dog and took off out of the office.

SIRIUS.

I galloped down the corridor my paws lightly touching the floor. Lavender was still stumbling up the corridor. I paused and stood still expecting her to turn to me...but instead she just stumbled past me and continued on her way. There was an odd smell about her too...like death and decay.

I continued to lope to the boys dorm.

I sneaked into the dorm effortlessly. The boys were still sleeping.

_Odd...they should be up by now, _I thought coming to a stop by Neville's bed.

I heard someone hungrily chewing on something. I slinked along the beds and saw one of the girls, Parvati hungrily chewing on Dean's arm as he slept.

I felt my stomach heave.

I knew if I had been a cat at that moment I would've coughed up a hairball.

Then, I realized why the boys' weren't awake yet. All the girls had gotten into the boys' dorm and had someway or another bit the boys. I began backing out slowly. The boys were awake and in the same way the girls were. We now had a small army of students that were infected.

I turned around sharply and saw Neville with his legs slightly spread. I galloped full speed and easily slid through his legs. I tore from the dorm and down the corridor.

I reached Dumbledore's office and once the door was locked behind me, I vomited.

LAURA.

Poor Sirius vomited right there on Hillary's shoes. I kneeled down and Sirius came over to me when he was done vomiting. He pressed his head against my chest. I gave him a hug before he turned back into a human.

"It spread to the guys," Sirius said in a shaky voice. "The girl's bit the guys...that's how it spread."

"My God," Hillary breathed.

"That's it," Professor Dumbledore said standing up behind his desk.. "I want everyone including the teachers in the Great Hall. I will put a shield around the Hall until we can figure out what to do. Be careful heading down there. Sirius, change into the dog and protect them."

We nodded. Once again Sirius changed and led us safely down to the Great Hall.

I clung to Remus like glue.

Sirius was walking a head of us slowly, watching everything in the corridors that didn't look natural.

"I'm scared," I whispered to Remus.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Remus said reassuringly.

"Absolutely," Hillary said firmly.

Sirius turned his head and barked at me.

"Sirius says not to worry too," Lily said smiling.

We continued on.

Once we hit the Great Hall, we found all the teachers, along with the students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

We were the only ones from Gryffindor.

"Okay, does anyone else find this incredibly creepy?" Lily whispered as Sirius jumped up onto the seat beside me and put a paw on my thigh.

I grinned and scratched an ear.

Sirius panted and licked my hand. I was sitting in-between Hillary and Lily.

The rest of the students were watching us curiously and warily.

"Where'd that dog come from?" a Slytherin called across the Hall.

"He's mine," I said quickly. "Therapy."

The Slytherins snorted but didn't say anymore.

"Nice work," Remus whispered winking at me.

I grinned and blushed keeping my eyes on Sirius.

The dog's big brown eyes were locked on mine. I rubbed his neck and his hind leg started to go.

I quickly smothered a snort.

Lily and Hillary were giggling too.

Then, Professor Dumbledore entered the Hall.

Everyone quieted down.

"Alright. As of now, the Hall has a shield around it. And as far as we know, some kind of infection has taken over the Gryffindor tower. We will be safe here as long as the shield isn't penetrated," Professor Dumbledore was saying.

Murmurs began floating around.

"We don't know exactly how the infection started, but we will have to monitor everyone closely. The minute you feel sick, tell us," Dumbledore continued.

Everyone nodded. The air inside the Hall was solemn, and scared.

People huddled close and they were watching one another closely like they were time bombs.

Suddenly, one of the first year Ravenclaws began hyperventilating.

"She's infected!" a Slytherin cried.

"NO! She has asthma," the first year's best friend said irritably. "Sheesh."

Professor Dumbledore went over to the first year and waved his wand under the girl's nose. A thin, light blue mist floated into the girls nostrils.

After a few seconds, the girl's breathing became normal again.

"The Gryffindors will fill everyone in on what they saw," Professor Dumbledore said. "They've seen the infection first hand."

Remus, Lily and Hillary looked at me. I really did see the beginning stages of it firsthand.

I took a deep breath and began telling everyone what I saw.

They all relaxed a bit.

"It was like hysteria started to settle in," Remus whispered leaning forward and lowering his voice. "That poor first year Ravenclaw would've been burned at the stake if it hadn't been for her friend."

"I know," Lily said softly. "People now know what to look for. The minute one of them vomits they will be taken away...providing the infection isn't airborne now."

"I don't think so," Hillary said shaking her head. "It seemed to spread by bite remember what Sirius said?"

We all nodded.

That night, Professor Dumbledore majicked sleeping bags for everyone.

We all stayed close together. Sirius curled up against me and we fell asleep shortly.

Around midnight, there was a scream that cut across the Hall. We all jumped awake. Sirius barked.

We looked around. Candles were immediately lit and the lights came back on. We saw Neville fighting with a 5th year Hufflepuff boy. Neville let out a snarl before biting the boy on the arm.

"He's infected now!" a girl screamed hysterically.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at Neville and the boy. They vanished.

"I see that we are not safe here anymore," Professor Dumbledore said loudly over the loud and frightened talking. "The main thing is that it hasn't spread to the Muggle world yet so I would suggest moving to a building outside Hogwarts."

"Where?" Lily mused. "There's at least 300 students!"

"I have connections in the Muggle world. I wouldn't worry too much," Professor Dumbledore said.

He quickly sent an owl and it took off gracefully out the window.

About 40 minutes later, the owl came back with a letter tied to its leg.

Professor Dumbledore untied the letter and began reading it aloud for everyone to hear.

"My friend has lent us a school just outside London. It will hold up to 500 students. He has put a charm on it so that the Muggles won't be able to penetrate the surrounding barrier. It's a bit smaller than Hogwarts though, but it will be safe until we can decide what to do," Professor Dumbledore said folding the letter and putting it into his robe.

"How will we get there?" a 7th year Slytherin asked.

"By train," Professor Dumbledore said simply. "But when we get to Kings Cross, you will be split up into groups with the teachers. We will all meet at the school at different times because we don't want to alarm the Muggles with so many going to one place at the same time."

"That makes sense," Remus said nodding as he glanced down at Sirius.

Sirius looked up at Remus with his big brown eyes. I giggled.

"I want the rest of you to try and get some sleep. We will be keeping guard," Professor Dumbledore said.

Settling back down again, I layed awake staring up at the enchanted ceiling. Sirius curled up against me, resting his chin on my stomach. I smiled and began stroking his head.

"Has anyone seen Brittany?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Come to think of it, no," Lily said sounding suspicious. "Where is she? Still sleeping in the girls' dorm? By now she would be infected!"

"I don't know where she is," Remus said. "But I have an idea that she wasn't telling us the whole truth."

"I agree," Lily admitted.

So, we finally fell into a restless sleep.


	10. The Muggle World

OMINIX

CHAPTER TEN-THE MUGGLE WORLD

Professor Dumbledore woke us up at around 8 O'clock the next morning.

Yawning, moaning, stretching and mumbling, every student stood up and waited patiently for Professor Dumbledore's next move.

Sirius was still in dog form.

"Okay, break up into several groups containing no more than 50 students," Professor Dumbledore instructed. "The Gryffindors will go first because they're less."

He looked at us painfully.

Professor McGonagall called us over.

We stood beside her.

"Where'd that dog come from?" she asked lowering her eyes to the dog.

"He's mine," I piped up immediately again. "For therapy. Dumbledore knows."

Professor McGonagall looked over at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Very well," she sighed. "Follow me."

She led us out side and to the train station. We climbed aboard and found a compartment. We all sat down. It seemed strange not having the entire train filled with laughter and talking of the other students.

"Creepy," Remus said sitting beside Lily.

Hillary, Sirius and I were across from them. Professor McGonagall sat beside Lily.

"I know," Hillary said staring out the window.

"I just don't understand something," Professor McGonagall said slowly. "Where did Brittany come from? The Headmaster said nothing about a new student."

We all looked at each other. Then, it was Hillary who spoke up and began telling Professor McGonagall all about Brittany and how it had all started.

I was even amazed. I just absentmindedly began scratching Sirius' ear.

Sirius just panted and curled up against me with his head on my thigh.

"Good Lord," Professor McGonagall said breathlessly. "Why have you told no one?"

"Because in all honesty, it does sound a bit strange," Remus said seriously. "I knew that Dumbledore would believe us. We just didn't know when the right time would be to tell you."

Professor McGonagall smiled. Something we've rarely seen her do. But it was a nice change.

"I would've most certainly believed you," she replied. "You are my students. I trust you."

Remus, Hillary, Lily and I grinned.

Sirius barked and wagged his tail, but it thumped on the seat.

"And why do you need the dog with you?" Professor McGonagall asked turning to me. "What kind of therapy? And where on earth is Mr. Black?"

It took her just now to realize that Sirius was not among us the way she thought he was.

"Um," Remus said looking at Hillary and Lily uncomfortably.

"He should be along shortly. I think he went to the bathroom," Lily said quickly.

Professor McGonagall frowned but said nothing more.

Dark storm clouds began rolling in darkening everything. Shortly, rain began pounding down streaking across the glass.

"Rain again?" Remus moaned. "I feel like we're being watered."

"Maybe then you could grow and extra arm," Lily joked.

Remus' lip twitched and he shook his head chuckling.

"Or an extra tippy," Hillary cracked.

We all burst into laughter. Professor McGonagall just shook her head.

We were still laughing when Professor McGonagall announced that she had to talk to the conductor. She got up and left.

"Change you mutt," Lily hissed at the black dog.

The black dog raised his head and growled at her.

"You really should," I whispered to the dog. "We can't keep lying to Professor McGonagall."

At that, Sirius changed back into his human form sitting beside me.

"Hey," Lily said. "How come you didn't listen to me?"

"Easy," Sirius said. "I don't like you."

Lily just scowled and folded her arms over her chest.

Remus turned his head and coughed, but it sounded like a laugh more.

Hillary just looked out the window and pretended to be interested in the rain streaking down the glass.

"See, Laura asked nicely," Sirius continued. "When you say, 'change you mutt', I just take that as an order."

Lily continued to scowl. "Well, if you hadn't I was about to tell McGonagall that the black dog was you,"

"Rrrrealy?" Sirius purred. "And what do the rest of you think?"

No one answered. We didn't know why Lily was acting this way. Something was bothering her deeply.

"Was one of our best friends going to rat on me?" Sirius continued in a mocking tone.

"No," Lily snapped suddenly. "I really wasn't going to tell okay? Just leave me alone."

With that, she jumped up from her seat and left the compartment.

"What's wrong with her?" Hillary asked concerned. "Something's bothering her."

"I've noticed," Remus said.

"She's always crabby," Sirius muttered looking upset now too.

"Please go and talk to her," I pleaded. "We really should all stay together."

"Okay, kid," Sirius said affectionately as he playfully ruffled my hair before getting up and leaving the compartment.

He left.

"Sirius has definitely taken a shine to you," Remus grinned.

I just grinned and blushed.

After about 20 minutes, we started to get really worried. Neither Sirius, Lily or Professor McGonagall had come back yet. Suddenly, Sirius burst into the compartment and slammed the compartment door closed.

"We've got to get off," he said breathlessly looking pale and terrified.

We all became alert.

"Why? What's wrong?" Remus demanded.

"Professor McGonagall and Lily are infected...one of the infected got on the train," Sirius breathed.

"But we're in the middle of England," Hillary said looking terrified. "There's moors that stretch for miles."

"Either we stay here and get infected, or we leave," Sirius said as he kept glancing out the compartment door every few minutes.

"We go," Remus said.

We froze as we heard footsteps coming up the corridor.

"NOW," Hillary said as she grabbed my hand and we all fled out of the compartment.

As we glanced back, we could see Lily and Professor McGonagall stumbling up the corridor slowly as if they were drunk. But they were letting out small hisses. They looked exactly like the others.

The train had stopped. We leaped down off the train and landed in damp slippery grass. The rain poured down on us drenching us. Sirius quickly changed into the black dog. I guess the pads on his feet had better traction.

"We can't leave the train like this! They could get out and infect the Muggle world," Remus said as rainwater rolled off his face.

"What do you suggest we do?" Hillary yelled over the howling of the wind and rain.

Remus pulled out his wand.

"I hate to do this, but..." he said swallowing. "ARIMUS EXPLOAM!"

A jet of red shot out from the tip of his wand and hit the engine. The engine exploded, and that set off a chain reaction for the rest of the cars.

From the force, we were all thrown face first into the wet grass. Remus protectively covered Hillary and Sirius put his dog body on top of mine.

Even through the dampness, we could feel the singing heat coming from the train, which was now on fire. Bits of metal, glass and other parts were scattered around. The entire train, was now an empty, burning shell. The flames reached high into the air.

We slowly got up and surveyed the damage.

"Lily's gone," Hillary said as she turned around and buried her face into Remus' damp chest. She began sobbing.

I also began sobbing and dropped to my knees in the grass. Sirius came over and sat in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his furry neck and pressed my face into his fur.

After a few minutes, Remus spoke.

"We'd best get moving," he said quietly. "We need to get to London and to my flat to send an owl to Dumbledore letting him know what happened."

"Good idea," I said swallowing.

Sirius licked my face as I got to my feet. He stood close by me as I walked. Hillary was on my left. She kept her arm around my shoulders as we walked.

ONE HOUR LATER.

"I'm cold," I said shivering.

"I know," Remus said softly. "We should find shelter shortly."

"Hey," Hillary said as she stopped walking. "A barn!"

Sure enough, about 12 feet in front of us was a large barn...and a house.

"Muggles," I said relieved.

We began hurrying to the barn.

We easily slipped inside. The barn was warm and dry. A few horses poked their heads over their stalls.

Remus turned his wand onto himself and a blast of hot air began drying off his robes. Once he was dry, he dried off Hillary and then me. Sirius shook the rain water from his body.

"We just got dried off," I said laughing.

Sirius barked and began eagerly sniffing around the barn wagging his tail.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked me as he came over to me.

"I'm fine. I feel better now that I'm dry," I said grinning.

"I'm sure," Remus said grinning back.

Sirius came over to us eagerly and clamped his jaws on the hem of my gray skirt and began tugging at it.

"Sirius, stop," Remus scolded. "You're going to pull her down."

Sure enough, Sirius pulled too hard that I ended up falling forward and I ended up hitting my cheek on the rough barn floor. A medium sized cut formed and a ribbon of blood began trickling down my cheek.

I got to my hands and knees as Remus and Hillary rushed over to help me get to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Hillary asked worriedly dusting bits of hay and dirt off the front of my uniform.

"Yeah," I said wiping at the cut.

"See what you did," Remus growled at Sirius, sounding like the wolf.

Sirius' head lowered and his tail went between his legs.

"It was an accident," Hillary said.

"I warned him not to pull too hard but he didn't listen," Remus snapped.

The black dog was looking even more upset and guilty now. He cowered and slowly walked over to one of the corners where he just plopped down, tucking his hind legs underneath him and stretched his front ones out resting his bottom jaw on one foreleg. His ears were pinned sideways.

"It was still an accident," Hillary said angrily. "You've made him feel awful now."

"So?" Remus said.

"So? What's your problem?" Hillary snapped.

Hillary and Remus began arguing. I went over to the black dog and kneeled down. He began growling at me.

"I don't blame you," I said softly. "I know it was an accident."

The dog just continued to growl at me now.

"Sirius please," I pleaded. "I'm not blaming you. Please stop growling at me."

I reached forward and went to pet him but he sat up on his haunches now and snapped his jaws at me. I yanked my hand back just in time. I sat shaking.

The dog curled up facing the wall and that was it.

I got to my feet and angrily stormed over to Remus and Hillary.

"Nice going, Remus," I snapped. "Now Sirius hates me. He tried to bite me."

"WHAT?" Remus bellowed.

"BECAUSE YOU PISSED HIM OFF!" Hillary yelled. "IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

I glanced over at the black dog. One ear was erect. He was listening to what we were saying.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a male voice boomed loudly from the barn entrance.

The black dog woke up abruptly and stood squarely on all fours. I heard low growls coming from Sirius.

"Oh," Hillary said looking relieved and a bit scared. "We're sorry. We just needed to get out of the rain."

"Where are your parents?" the man asked in a more soft tone.

"Um," Remus began looking at Hillary for help.

"Well, they're not here. We're orphans," Hillary said quickly. "We were heading to our grandmum's place in London."

"Aw, why don't you come on inside the house? I have tons of food and places for you to sleep. I've got some dog food for your pooch," the man said kindly.

"Thanks," Remus said.

The man turned his back and began heading back toward the house. I looked at Sirius with an amused expression wondering how he'd take to be called a 'pooch' and resort to eating dog food.

But the dog walked out of the barn without so much as a backward glance to Remus, Hillary and I.

"You've really did it now," Hillary hissed at Remus as she too, began following the dog. I glared at Remus and followed Hillary out.

SIRIUS.

I followed the man into the house and was shortly accompanied by Hillary and Laura. I wasn't really mad at Laura or Hillary. I was more mad at Remus.

I felt awful for what I did. I never, ever wanted to hurt Laura. I shook myself, glad to be out of the rain again. I sent water droplets flying.

"Your dog doesn't like rain too much huh?" the man grinned.

"Yeah," Laura said as the man gestured to the kitchen table.

"Please sit," he said.

Laura and Hillary sat. Remus entered next and took a seat across from Laura and Hillary.

I sat on my haunches beside Laura's chair. She glanced down at me. I looked up at her pleadingly. I wanted to apologize to her, but I couldn't change now. The man would be wondering where a fourth human came from when all he saw were three kids and a black dog.

Laura looked down at me also. She looked awful...pale, and just a mess. The cut on her cheek was still red but no blood continued to flow.

She slowly reached her hand out. I began licking her hand gratefully.

She broke into a grin and I knew that we were okay again.

"So, what are your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Jenny," Hillary said quickly. "This is Dave, Katie and Boomer."

She gestured to Sirius sitting beside me.

"I'm Adam Travis," the man introduced himself.

The man was in his 40's with graying black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans with construction boots.

The man reached into the cabinet and pulled out a can of dog food. He opened it and plopped it into a bowl. Then, bent down and put it under Sirius' nose.

"There you go fella," Mr. Travis said brightly.

The kitchen was fairly modern with bright white tiles and like a 50's motif. It was overall welcoming and comfy.

Sirius lowered his head and just stared at the dog food. I could literally see the repulsion in his eyes.

"Um, Boomer only likes a certain kind of dog food," Remus said. "Don't be insulted if he doesn't eat it. He's very picky."

"Oh," the man's face fell. "I have some Alpo if he likes that."

Sirius growled at Remus and then to my surprise, began eating the dog food.

"Must be hungrier than I thought," Remus said shrugging.

Low growls continued to come from Sirius as he ate.

I felt bad.

"Well, would you kids like something to eat? You must be starved," Mr. Travis said.

"We are a bit hungry," Hillary admitted.

So the man began cooking us some pork chops, mashed potatoes and carrots.

He plopped the plates down in front of us.

"I must tend to the horses. I will be right back. You eat up," he said and then pulled on a yellow rain coat, hat and left the house.

I began feeding Sirius some of my pork chop which he gratefully ate.

"He's got his food," Remus said frowning.

"Would you like a taste?" I shot back angrily. "You started this whole thing."

After that, I just ignored Remus. The man came back in and sent us to rooms for the night. Hillary, Sirius and I shared one room and Remus had another. We settled in for the night.


	11. Brittany's Appearance

OMINIX

CHAPTER ELEVEN-BRITTANY'S APPEARANCE

The next morning, we awoke and momentarily forgot where we were. Hillary woke up, yawned and stretched. Then I did. Sirius' jaws opened wide as he yawned and stretched also.

"Sleep well?" Hillary asked softly as we climbed out of bed and began heading toward the bedroom door.

"As well as I can," I muttered.

Sirius whined and nudged Hillary's hand. She grinned and scratched an ear.

We stepped out into the hallway. Remus appeared in the doorway to his bedroom. He looked well rested.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"As well as we can," Hillary said coldly.

I think she was still mad at him for what he did to Sirius.

Remus looked pained at the tone of her voice.

Sirius stood next to my legs now and glared at Remus.

Remus sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the way I treated Sirius...and for everything,"

"You should be," Hillary replied sternly.

"Please forgive me?" Remus asked as he turned his eyes onto Sirius.

Sirius barked and wagged his tail.

Remus grinned.

"Of course!" Hillary exclaimed as she rushed forward and threw her arms around him. They hugged for a bit before Remus hugged me as well.

Once we were all settled again, we headed down to the kitchen where Mr. Travis was cooking breakfast.

"Hey! Sleep well?" he asked brightly.

We nodded.

"Great," he said beaming. "Time for breakfast."

We all sat down at the table. Sirius sat beside me on his haunches and looked up at me expectantly.

"You could give Boomer some eggs," Hillary suggested. "He loves them."

"Sure," Mr. Travis said as he piled some eggs onto a plate and put it down in front of Sirius.

Sirius began eagerly eating them.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Dog has taste," Mr. Travis said also grinning.

Hillary grinned and went back to her food.

We all ate merrily.

"If you'd like, I can drop you off in London. Will you be able to get where you're going from there?" Mr. Travis asked.

"Sure," Remus said nodding. "Grandmum doesn't live too far."

Mr. Travis nodded.

After breakfast, he drove us into London.

Once in London, Remus led us to his flat

The place was cozy and inviting. I plopped down on the couch. Sirius changed back into his human self and sat down on a chair. Hillary and Remus sat down on the couch next to me.

"Would anyone want something to drink?" Remus asked getting up.

"No," Sirius said. "I just want to sleep right now. I'm exhausted."

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Hillary asked looking at him.

"Right...with you snoring?" Sirius asked mockingly.

I giggled.

"I do not snore," Hillary said indignantly.

"Oh no?" Sirius said with wide eyes. "Does the sound of a lawnmower mean anything to you?"

I giggled more.

Remus was staying quiet, enjoying the 'fight'. He had an amused expression on his face.

Hillary folded her arms over her chest. She looked mad, but yet amused.

"And you fart in the bath tub," she said.

At that, I lost it. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"How do you know? Have you been in the bathroom when I've done it?" Sirius asked.

Remus was also chuckling too.

For a moment, Hillary and Sirius stared at each other without saying a word. Then, they burst into laughter.

We all laughed hard and long.

Then, reality hit us.

"We'd best send an owl to Dumbledore," Remus said turning serious again.

"I agree," Hillary said.

Remus pulled out parchment and quills and began writing the letter. When he was done, he tied it to Sir's leg and Sir took off gracefully out the window.

"We'd best pray that none of the infected get out into the Muggle world," Hillary said gravely drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"That would be a disaster," I said nodding. "Not to mention it would be like a plague."

"Worse," Remus said looking at me. "An epidemic."

"It could wipe out half of England and who's to say it would stop there?" Hillary added.

We fell silent pondering that horrible idea.

Then, I spoke.

"We've got to pray that none of the infected got out,"

Silence again.

"We can relax for now," Remus said slowly. "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

We just relaxed for the afternoon.

When the nighttime came, I looked out the window. A full moon hung in a midnight blue sky. Starts twinkled merrily. I lowered my eyes to Remus and Hillary.

Remus quickly changed into the gray wolf and Hillary changed into a white one with blue eyes.

The two wolves cantered over to me. Sirius had changed into the black dog. I was surrounded by three canines basically.

"I feel so out of place," I said jokingly.

The white wolf jumped up onto the couch beside me and sat on her haunches. She turned her head and licked at my face.

I giggled.

Remus and Sirius had a game of tag going on.

The white wolf was more refined and lady like I guess you could say. She watched the other two wolves with her head cocked.

"They are really silly aren't they?" I asked laughing.

As if to answer, the white wolf barked.

I scratched an ear.

Suddenly, all three canines became stiff as a board and kept their eyes on the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked becoming alarmed.

Remus began growling. Followed by Sirius and Hillary.

A knock came on the door.

"Who...who is it?" I stammered nervously.

"Brittany,"

I froze.

From the way the wolves and Sirius was acting, I decided not to answer the door.

"What do you want?" I asked as casually as I could.

"I need to talk to Remus and Hillary...are they home?"

"No. They went out. I'm not sure when they'll be home," I lied hoping I didn't sound as terrified as I felt.

"That's a shame," Brittany called.

The next thing I knew, the door was kicked in.

I jumped up from the couch. Both wolves snarled and began jumping on Brittany and tried to clamp their jaws on her.

She backhanded Remus. He went sailing into the entertainment center. She kicked Hillary in the side and caused the white wolf to skid several inches on the linoleum.

Hillary kept her body low to the floor as she snarled and bared her teeth.

Brittany stormed over to me and grabbed me by my throat and banged me up against the wall.

"Do you honestly think these mutts will protect you? I know who those wolves are. I told them what they'd have to do and now I've caused the infection to spread...but see, here's the twist. I deliberately started it," Brittany grinned. "Now, the only ones that will survive are the werewolves and they have to go against the infected...that means people they care about."

I just stared at her and couldn't talk.

"And guess what?" Brittany grinned. "You get to be the next victim."

I trembled from head to toe. Brittany let me drop. I landed on my hands and knees. She took several steps back. The next thing I knew, Lily stumbled into the room. The wolves stopped growling and watched.

Lily looked awful. She smelled of sickness and decay. That's what it about comes down to.

Her eyes were bloodshot, watery and her mouth was stained with blood. She walked stiffly into the room.

"Lily," I choked out.

I glanced at the wolves. If they could've had human expressions, I'd say they were shocked.

Lily continued to walk stiffly toward me. She grabbed me by my neck and brought her face close. I shut my eyes from the smell and the whole image. I prepared for her biting me.

The next thing I knew, I felt something furry slam into me. I was thrown sideways. I landed on my side. I opened my eyes.

Remus was standing in front of Lily, teeth bared and snarling. Sirius trotted over to me.

He lowered his head and gently nudged my shoulder, urging me to get up. I cried out in pain. I had landed on my shoulder pretty hard. It felt like it was dislocated.

I shakily managed to get to my feet and I held onto my left arm. I couldn't really raise it. Sirius kept his weight against my leg. The white wolf joined in on my right side. Both kept their weight against me to keep me balanced.

Lily tried to grab a hold of Remus, but he was too quick for her. He clamped his jaws on her throat and tugged.

Lily went down and didn't move.

Brittany flew out of the apartment. Lily wasn't moving. She was dead.

Remus cantered over to me. He had a bit of blood staining his muzzle.

"Thanks, Remy," I said gratefully.

But then, to our horror, Remus' jaundice eyes changed. He shook his head and whined. We watched, unsure of what was happening.

He lowered his head and sneezed...blood.

The white wolf was watching intently. Remus' head was lowered.

"Rem?" I asked as I slowly extended my hand.

There was a horrible silence...then, a loud growl came from Remus' throat.

"Oh God...no...please," I whispered as tears began forming.

Remus raised his head. His eyes were a milky, decayed color...and he was snarling and foaming.

I quickly drew my hand back..

The white wolf wasn't making any noise, but Sirius was. He was growling warningly at Remus.

Remus backed up and then charged us.

I ducked. Remus sailed cleanly over my head and crashed through the glass window. Glass showered the ground outside. He was gone.

I sank to my knees.

I began sobbing. Remus was infected...but why did Brittany say that all werewolves would be pit against the infected if she knew this would happen? Obviously, the infection didn't discriminate...but only by bite.

Sirius came over and put his head against my chest. I buried my face into his soft fur and cried.

The white wolf tilted her head up to the ceiling, slightly parted her jaws and let out a mournful howl that sent chills down my spine and I knew it could be heard for miles.

The next morning, Hillary and Sirius changed back into their human forms.

"I can't believe he's infected," Hillary sobbed.

Sirius put his arms around her and hugged her.

"There's got to be a cure," I said firmly.

Hillary was too busy sobbing into Sirius' chest.

"There's got to be yes," Sirius said looking at me. "But Brittany would be the only one who would know."

"I knew I should've killed her before," Hillary said angrily as she pulled back from Sirius' embrace. "I knew it!"

"This was...is, your daughter you're talking about. It's not that easy," Sirius said searching Hillary's face.

"It's not that easy? REMUS IS A GODDAM ZOMBIE OF SOME SORT! HE'S INFECTED! How am I supposed to believe that everything will be okay?"

Sirius could only watch helplessly.

"I promise," he said finally. "We will track down Brittany and make her tell us about the cure."

Hillary just mumbled.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Not sure," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure where Brittany would've headed off to."

"Maybe back to Hogwarts to infect more," Hillary said sarcastically.

Sirius ignored her tone. We knew she was completely upset and scared.

"She might," Sirius said nodding in agreement.

"Who's left? Dumbledore and the teachers? We're not even sure if they aren't infected already," Hillary said folding her arms over her chest.

At that moment, Sir came soaring into the window and landed on the back of the couch with a letter tied to his ankles.

Sirius rushed over and took it from him.

He unfolded the letter and Hillary and I crowded around him to read the letter:

Dear Sirius, Hillary, Remus and Laura,

Those that aren't infected are barricaded on the fourth floor. It's 12 teachers and about 100 students. The rest are infected and roaming around the school loosely. We've contacted the ministry. They suggested the Muggle CDC (Center for Disease Control). So I have done so, with some memory modifications that will need to be done but we have no choice. I want you four to stay in Muggle London. As of now, I'm not aware of any infected reaching the Muggle world so you should be safe. I will contact you again.

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"So they're okay," I said relieved.

"For now," Sirius said folding the letter up and stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans. "The CDC will come in HAZMAT suits and quarantine everything."

"Dumbledore's going to have to modify their memories," Hillary said smirking. "I don't think the CDC would like having to contaminate witches and wizards."

Sirius and I just looked at each other.

"The main thing is that they are okay," Sirius continued. "And the CDC will definitely help those that are infected. We can still save Remus."

Hillary just sighed.

"I hope you're right,"

Deep in my heart I prayed that he was right also, but because Hillary was upset, I didn't want to make her feel worse by telling her my thoughts that we might be all doomed.

I broke into a very false, but cheerful grin.

"We're going to be fine," I said. "You'll see."


	12. Return To Hogwarts

OMINIX

CHAPTER TWELVE-RETURN TO HOGWARTS

We all sat around thinking of what to do next. Lily's body began emitting an odor. Sirius got up and gently covered her body with a sheet.

"The thing is," Sirius said thoughtfully. "We don't know where Brittany has gone to."

"I think I have an idea," I said slowly. "What would you do? I'd go back to where it all began."

Sirius turned his eyes onto me.

"That makes perfect sense," he said nodding. "She'd probably return to Hogwarts to where it all started. But what I don't understand is _why _she started this whole thing."

"I've been wondering the same thing," Hillary replied. "What would she have gained from starting an epidemic basically."

We all sighed.

"I think we'd better get back to Hogwarts. We need to find a cure for Remus," Hillary continued swallowing.

"But how? The train is gone," Sirius said. "Remus destroyed it so none of the infected would get into the Muggle world."

Hillary closed her eyes and then re-opened them.

"I'm thinking of only one way. No one would ever think possible,"

Sirius and I exchanged looks.

"Horses,"

Hillary, Sirius and I left Remus' flat and headed just outside London, where there were stables.

We entered the barn. Hillary told the owner that we needed three horses.

The owner got three horses: a dark bay mare with a blaze and one white sock, a liver chestnut gelding with a blaze and four white socks, and a dappled grey gelding.

I went over to the liver chestnut and stroked his neck.

He arched his neck around and gently nipped at the sleeve of my shirt.

I grinned.

"He seems to like you," the man said smiling. "Will you be riding English or Western?"

Sirius seemed totally confused.

"Erm, English," Hillary replied quickly.

The man got three deep rich dark brown saddles with pads. He handed us each one. I first slid the pad on the horses' back and then lifted the saddle up on top of the pad just below the withers.

I bent down and reached under the horses' belly for the girth and began fastening it. Once the saddle was on, I waited for the bridle.

Sirius was looking confused so Hillary quickly tacked up the dappled grey for him.

Once the bridles were on, we mounted the horses.

"So how long will you be gone for?" the man asked.

"Just a day or two," Hillary replied softly. "We've got a barn where were going. They'll be taken good care of."

The man nodded.

I shifted my weight in the saddle and gathered up the reins.

I clicked my tongue and the horse began moving. Hillary came up on my left, and Sirius on my right as we began leaving the stables.

"Do either of you have any idea how long it will take for us to reach Hogwarts?" Sirius asked nervously as the dappled grey lowered its head and sneezed, forcing Sirius to come out of the saddle a bit.

"A few hours," Hillary replied. "Why are you so nervous?"

I felt myself smiling. My horse was happily walking along, occasionally prancing.

"In case you haven't realized this," Sirius said annoyed. "I'm not used to riding horses. I'm a wizard remember?"

"So?" Hillary replied. "Laura and I are witches."

"When I was little, my parents gave me riding lessons," I replied sheepishly. "I'm also used to the Muggle world."

"So have I," Hillary replied. "Been around Muggles. Relax Sirius, just let the horse do the work."

Finally, Sirius managed to get control of the gray.

We teased him as we crossed dark green moors. The weather thankfully was holding and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

The horses snorted and three puffs of steam rose up from their nostrils. Oddly, the weather began getting chilly. Luckily the rain had stopped and the ground was soft and muddy.

The horses' hooves made a soft 'thunk' in the mud.

Night fell. We used our wands to light the way, praying that a Muggle wouldn't see three floating lights in the darkness and freak out.

About two hours later, we saw the dark shape of the castle looming a head. It was eerily silent. No lights were on in the castle at all.

"I don't like this," I whispered pulling back on the reins and the horse came to a stop. Hillary and Sirius stopped alongside me as well.

"It's eerie," Sirius commented.

"We have to continue," Hillary said looking at us.

"Where can we put the horses? So they're out of harms way," I said rubbing the neck of my horse.

"By the Forbidden Forest," Hillary replied as she nudged her horse and the horses began walking.

We reached the forest and dismounted the horses. Hillary conjured three blankets and we placed them over the horses so they wouldn't get cold. As the horses happily munched on grass, we headed toward the castle.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I was terrified.

Suddenly, a gray dog appeared blocking the entrance into the castle.

"Remus," Hillary whispered as she froze in her place.

The wolf was rain soaked, which gave it an even more evil and sickly look. The wolf snarled and bits of clear saliva dripped from the bottom jaws.

"He made it back here too," Sirius whispered. "Should I change?"

"No," Hillary whispered. "I don't need two more people I care about infected."

I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the wolf.

The wolf snarled and lowered his head as if he was going to charge. I stood my ground.

"Laura, be careful. This isn't Remus," Hillary whispered terrified.

The wolf charged.

It jumped on me, knocking my onto my back on the muddy ground. From the force, I slid a few inches on my back.. The wolf stood over me both front paws pinning my shoulders to the ground.

It lowered its snout and parted its jaws, snarling.

The smell was horrible. It smelled more like a wet dog that hadn't bathed in weeks...months even.

The milky white eyes that were once Remus' haunting jaundice eyes were now locked on me and filled with emptiness.

"Remus...please," I whispered. "It's me...Laura."

The wolf continued to snarl.

"Remus...please...it's Laura...remember?" I continued in the same soothing tone.

The wolf lowered its lip covering the white canines and incisors.

"Please remember," I pleaded.

The wolf picked up one paw off my shoulder...then the other and it sat on its haunches beside me.

I propped myself up onto my elbows. Hillary carefully stepped over to me and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" she asked keeping her eyes on the wolf.

"Yeah," I replied as she helped me get to my feet.

The wolf just kept watching us.

"Remus?" Hillary asked tentatively.

The wolf got up and began growling again before it took off into the darkness.

"You were lucky. He remembered you just before the disease took over again," Sirius said.

"There's hope," Hillary said firmly. "Let's go."

We headed into the castle.

The air inside the castle was thick and damp. We pulled out our wands and lit them.

"Didn't Dumbledore say they were on the third floor?" Sirius whispered as we began silently heading for the staircases.

"Fourth," Hillary corrected him.

We silently began creeping up the stairs. We hit the third floor. Suddenly, there was a lot of noise from down one of the corridors. We moved our wands in the direction. About 70 infected students and 10 teachers were staggering toward us.

"GO!" Hillary shouted as we tore up the last staircase.

We lunged through the door that separated the staircase from the fourth floor corridor. We locked it behind us.

"Freeze," a voice said in the darkness.

We froze. A light came on. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Xander and Professor Adams, who taught Muggle Studies, were there with their wands lit.

"They're not infected," Professor Dumbledore said. "It's Miss Willis, Mr. Black and Miss Mason."

The teachers relaxed.

"How on earth did you get here? The train was destroyed," Professor Xander asked.

"Horses," Hillary replied brightly. "There's three of them tied by the Forbidden Forest."

Professor Dumbledore went over to the window and peered out.

"Yes. There are. They seem fine," he replied.

He turned to us then.

"Where's Mr. Lupin?" he asked realizing that Remus wasn't among us.

"He's infected," Hillary said quietly.

"Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

"But we think Brittany knows a cure. Have you seen her?" Sirius asked.

"No," Professor Dumbledore said shaking his head. "We have no idea where she is."

"We've got to find her and get her to tell us," Hillary said as she punched a fist into her opened palm.

"How?" I asked.

"Bait," she replied. "Me."

"You can't!" I cried. "There are infected out there! Suppose one of them bites you?"

"It's the only way," Hillary replied. "I know she'd come to me."

"I'm afraid that I agree with Miss Willis," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "We have to make sure that she's safe."

"I'll go," Sirius offered.

Sirius was looking at Professor Dumbledore meaningfully. I think he was thinking of changing into the black dog.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

Hillary came over and gave me a hug.

"I'll be fine...trust me,"

When she released me, Sirius hugged me next.

"We'll be right back okay?" he whispered.

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder as I watched Hillary and Sirius disappear back into the staircase closing the door behind them.

HILLARY.

Once we were in the staircase, Sirius changed into the black dog and stood close beside me.

"Brittany! We need to talk!" I shouted into the darkness.

I heard Sirius growling beside me as black wolf appeared with the same haunting blue eyes that I've seen before.

The black wolf vanished and Brittany stood in its place. She had her arms folded over her chest.

"Y-You are the black wolf?" I stammered confused. "I saw you in a vision."

"Yes," Brittany smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want a cure for Remus," I snapped. " And I want the truth."

Brittany's smile broadened.

"Fine," she said and unfolded her arms.

"The reason why I came back to this time was to start the war," Brittany replied. "I work for Lord Voldemort."

My lower jaw dropped. I glanced down at Sirius. He was looking back up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Lord Voldemort got a hold of a Muggle virus called the E virus from a local Muggle lab. He gave it to me to use. He wanted all werewolves to be infected as well so they could turn on the Muggles and infect more that way. But the plan went better than expected. The Muggles were infected first then the werewolves. It was supposed to be a war on all Muggle kind...the fact that things turned out this way was an added bonus." Brittany replied.

"He also wanted all witches and wizards to be demolished as well. This new virus would do the trick. It affects the nervous system, making the 'subject' angry and violent. It's transferred through bite through the bloodstream." Brittany continued. "I am basically the messenger."

"You're sick," I snarled. "Is there a cure?"

"Just one known cure. You need the Ebuts flower," Brittany replied. "But it grows only on the barren side of Mount Olrot in Antarctica. That's enough for now."

With that, Brittany changed back into the black wolf and snarled.

Sirius snarled back and before she lunged at him, I grabbed him by the fur around his neck and yanked him back through the door. I closed it and locked it behind us.

Laura ran straight for me and threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Did you find anything out?" Professor Dumbledore said ignoring Sirius who was now fiercely licking Laura.

I relayed the message to Professor Dumbledore.

"Good God," Professor Adams said covering her mouth with her hand. "This was all planned!"

I nodded.

"What about a cure?" Professor Dumbledore prodded gently.

I told him about the flower and Antarctica.

"Ah yes," he said quietly. "I've heard of that flower. It's supposed to be Muggle version of a 'miracle' cure. It cures anything that will ail a witch or wizard."

"Is there a way to get it?" a first year Slytherin asked nervously.

"There is," Professor Dumbledore said nodding. "But it would require strength and agility, not to mention being able to Apparate."

I frowned. We've been learning how to Apparate but we're not ready for that just yet.

"I don't know how to Apparate just yet. What if I went the Muggle way?" I suggested.

Laura was sitting on the floor playing with Sirius.

"I?" Professor Xander asked wide-eyed.

"I'm going to do this for Remus," I said firmly narrowing my eyes. "After all, we did sort of bring this on."

Laura looked terrified.

Professor Dumbledore came closer and stood in front of me.

"I think the only way you'd survive is not in human form," he said meaningfully glancing at Sirius who was playfully tugging on Laura's robe hem.

"Return the horses and then go from there. I'm ordering Sirius to go with you," Professor Dumbledore said.

At that, Sirius' ears pricked upward and he froze in mid tug, which allowed Laura time to tackle him.

I nodded.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to Laura or the rest of the students. The Muggle CDC should be here at any moment so you'd best go now," Dumbledore continued. He pulled out his wand and waved it at Sirius. A bright yellow harness appeared on Sirius with large pockets on either side.

"They're filled with food. Once you change, a harness will automatically appear on you."

He waved the wand at me but nothing happened. Only when I changed into the wolf.

I nodded.

"Come on Sirius," I said to him.

He released Laura and followed me out back into the staircase. We could hear Laura's protesting cries behind us. I felt awful leaving her behind but she would be much safer here than out there.

Sirius and I hurriedly left the castle and I mounted my horse with Sirius sitting on his haunches in front of me on the saddle. I grabbed the other two horses' reins and began leading them.

About 3 hours later, we returned to the stable and I handed the man the reins.

"Were are your friends?" he asked.

"Um, back home. Thanks for the horses," I said quickly.

Sirius and I headed outside and once I was sure it was safe, I turned into the white wolf.

A black harness appeared on me the same as Sirius, only there was an extra pocket for the flower.

It buckled under my belly and went around both shoulder blades and around my rump. Sirius looked at me.

We had a _very _long journey ahead. We trotted alongside one another and began the journey.


	13. Part OneThe Journey

OMINIX

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-PART ONE-THE JOURNEY

Sirius and I have been on the journey now for about 3 days. We've managed to reach Ireland.

We still had a while to go.

Most thought we were someone's pet because of the harnesses. We had a boat journey from England to Ireland.

Now, Sirius and I walked side by side along a dirt road. The sunlight was beating down on us. It was pretty hot.

The bottom of my paws were sore and blistering. I hung my head low as we walked.

Finally, I heard the rushing sound of water.

I eagerly listened, pricking my ears up. I began trotting toward the sound. Sirius bounded after me.

I found a small stream and crouched down and began thirstily lapping up water. Sirius right beside me. I dipped my paws into the cold water and cringed. It felt so good, but painful at the same time. I was able to stay transformed for a long time. I managed to control it and right now we needed to be in this form. It was to save Remus and possibly others.

After I had my fill of water, I just collapsed by the stream.

Sirius nudged me with his snout anxiously, but I was too exhausted to even move.

Alarmed, Sirius went off barking, hoping to find someone to help.

I was so tired to even raise my head. I just laid there with my head buried between my front paws. Each time I exhaled I blew a small cloud of dirt away from my nose.

To my surprise, a few minutes later, Sirius came galloping back with a woman in her early 20's and a man.

Sirius stopped by my side and whined.

"The poor things!" the girl cried as she dropped to her knees beside me.

"Careful, Lizel," the man said warningly. "That's a wolf...how on earth did a North American Gray wolf get all the way here to Ireland?"

Both had the beautiful Irish brogue.

"She's a white wolf though," the girl said.

"Doesn't matter...she's still a wolf," the man replied firmly. "Seems like these two are together. What I don't understand is why they've got harnesses? They can't be someone's pets."

"So what if they are? They're exhausted and probably hungry," the girl said angrily.

"Well, take the black dog. I'll handle the wolf. I don't want you getting bitten," the man said as the girl gently took a hold of Sirius' harness and began leading him away, but Sirius pulled against it, keeping his eyes on me.

The man gently lifted me up and then began following the girl.

They brought us into a warm brick cottage with a chimney that thick clouds of dark smoke billowed out from.

The girl went and got a large bowl of cold water for Sirius. He thirstily lapped up water. The girl put a bowl in front of me. I too, began thirstily lapping up the water.

"The pads on her feet are torn and raw," the man said gesturing to my paws. "They've traveled very, very far."

"Can we help that?" the girl asked as Sirius finished drinking water and playfully began jumping on the girl.

"I've got a special salve I could put on them, plus the booties for Jynx that we could use," the man replied.

He got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with a small bowl filled with a white colored cream and four small socks that were even smaller than a baby's.

He sat down beside me. I had my hind legs tucked underneath me and my front legs stretched out. The man reached for my front paw, but I let out a warning growl.

"Um," the man said looking nervous. "Easy girl. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let me try, Dad," the girl said as she took the bowl from the man and put some on her fingers. She gently reached for my paw. I watched her, but made no movement.

"A woman's touch huh?" the man said grinning.

The salve felt cold and warm at the same time. My paws started to feel better already.

"These are special booties we made for our dog, Jynx, but he passed away several weeks ago. They should fit you," the girl said softly as she put one bootie on my paw, and then the others. "Plus the heat will help with the salve. You should be fine in no time."

The girl went and got Sirius some dog food. He looked at it for a moment before looking at me.

I barked at him and wagged my tail.

He lowered his head and began eating.

"I'm afraid we've only got dog food," the man said to me. "No raw meat."

The girl placed a bowl in front of me as well. Sirius raised his head and watched me. I knew he was grinning. I hungrily began eating as well.

After that, the man and the girl let us lye on the floor in front of a crackling fireplace. Sirius walked over to me. I was lying with my hind legs tucked under me again and I just stared into the fireplace. My snout was buried between my front outstretched legs. His hind legs buckled beneath him and he stretched out his front legs as well. He was lying against me.

I raised my head and looked at him. His brown eyes caught the orange glow of the fire. He gently nudged me with his nose. I gently laid my head against his. He seemed a bit shocked at my affectionate gesture but didn't move nonetheless.

Pretty soon, I fell asleep that way.

In the morning, I found Sirius' head against mine as we slept. The man and girl entered the living room.

"How sweet is that?" the girl said softly not wanting to wake us up.

I opened my eyes and then yawned, stretching my front legs out at the same time. Sirius woke up and also stretched. Then stretched out his hind legs.

Sirius ran over to the girl. I shook my body before walking over to the girl also.

"Can I pet you?" the man asked extending his hand out.

I allowed him to scratch and ear.

My paws felt so much better now.

"Let's take a look at those paws, shall we?" the man said reaching for my left hind leg. I let him handle my leg. He gently pulled off the bootie and fingered my paw, rubbing the pads and digits.

"Well, I think she'll be fine," the man said scratching Sirius' ear.

He removed all the booties and stood up.

"I think its best that they go on their way. I'm sensing they're on a journey," the man said.

"Are you sure Dad?" the girl asked sadly.

"Yes, Lizel," the man replied gently. "We've got to let them go now. Good luck."

Sirius and I licked their faces before we took off heading north still.

We reached a fishing village. We carefully scanned the boats until our eyes landed on one particular large one.

It was called the "Ice Wolf". Sirius and I looked at each other before carefully making our way over to it. Apparently, it was an expedition to the antarctic. The local college was doing the expedition. We snuck on board.

Shortly after that, the ship pulled out of harbor and we were on our way.

The men and women on board found us and kept us entertained.

Sirius and I stood on deck and watched the waves crash against the bow of the ship as it cut through the arctic water. A bit of the frigid water sprayed up and hit Sirius in the face.

Laughter rang out as the students saw it. Sirius shook his body and bits of his fur stood on end from being wet. I barked at him.

At night, while the students slept, Sirius and I changed back into our human forms, careful not to let anyone see us.

We were sitting in the galley, where the kitchen was. I sat across from him.

"This is hopeless," I muttered dropping my head into my arms. "We're never going to be able to find that flower. Remus is as good as dead."

"Stop," Sirius scolded leaning forward. "I'm not about to let you give up or have anything happen to you okay? Remus will be fine."

I raised my head and stared into his dark eyes.

I felt a twinge of attraction toward him. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks. Same here," I said softly.

Suddenly, Sirius leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked. After he pulled back, he seemed embarrassed and upset.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that," he said quickly.

"It's..." I began but Sirius had already changed into the black dog and he took off galloping out of the galley.

I sighed. I also changed back into the wolf and followed Sirius.

SIRIUS.

I felt embarrassed after kissing Hillary. I knew how much she loved Remus. It was stupid of me. But I realized new feelings began surfacing toward her...ones that I knew meant I started to like her more than a best friend.

I slowed down to a walk along the deck with my head down. I heard toenails clicking on the deck behind me. I arched my head around. It was Hillary in wolf form. She came up along side me and nudged me with her snout. I just gave her a half hearted glance and kept walking. The next thing I knew, she let out a snarl and jumped in front of me, blocking me. She pulled back her lips exposing the white canines and incisors. She snarled.

I tried to go around her, but she jumped into my path each time snarling.

I changed back into my human form. She did also.

"What's your problem?" I asked angrily. "I'm trying to go back inside. I'm freezing."

"That's not the only thing that's cold," Hillary replied shrewdly. "What's wrong? There's something bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"We're in this together okay? If there's something bothering you, I have to know about it," Hillary said.

I sighed. _How was I going to explain this to her? It's driving me crazy as well. I'm torn here._

Hillary stepped closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Please, Sirius," she pleaded searching my face. "If it's about the kiss, don't worry about it."

I sighed again.

I began telling her about my feelings.

HILLARY.

I was completely stunned as I listened to Sirius. I had no idea how he felt.

"So I mean, I know how much you love Remus," Sirius continued shuffling his feet. "So that's why I haven't said anything before. I didn't want to interfere."

I sighed.

"I understand if I put you on the spot," Sirius said. "But we should worry about getting that flower right now. Can I please go inside now?"

He changed back into the dog and stood watching me.

"Yeah sure," I muttered.

Sirius trotted around me and disappeared below deck. I changed into the wolf and followed him.

In the morning, the college students fed Sirius. As soon as I entered the galley, they plopped a bowl down in front of me. It was fresh beef. Raw. I'm guessing they realized I wasn't a white dog.

I just sat on my haunches and stared at the bowl. Even though I was a wolf, I totally despised raw meat. I looked over at Sirius, who was hungrily devouring his dog food. I went over to him. He raised his head. I nudged the bowl as if asking him if I could have some of his food.

He went back to eating. Taking that as a sign that it was okay, I stuck my snout into the bowl. That's when he clamped his jaws around my snout and bit down. I felt warm blood rushing down my snout.

"Hey!" one of the students cried as she ran over.

Another student yanked Sirius' jaws off of mine. I had several cuts on my snout and muzzle.

"You've got your own food, you silly wolf," the female student said smiling. "That's dog food for dogs."

That only seemed to make Sirius angrier. He snarled and fought against the male student.

The male student got a good hold on Sirius' harness.

"I think its time to chain him up," he said as he dragged Sirius away snarling and fighting.

The female student tended to my cuts.

When she was done, I was free to roam around the ship. I found Sirius chained on deck. He was just sitting on his haunches with his head down. The frigid temperature went through him. Since I was wolf, my fur was thick and insulated so I didn't feel the freezing temperatures. But Sirius was only a black dog. He felt the cold even more. I could see him shivering. Large ice bergs loomed on either side of the ship. We weren't too far from the Antarctic.

When I exhaled, my breath rose from my black nostrils and ascended to the sky. Sirius was breathing heavily because each puff of steam that rose from his nostrils wasn't that far apart and I could see his sides expanding. I wasn't sure if he was still angry for some reason or it was the cold.

I took tentative steps toward him, keeping my jaundice eyes locked on him.

I checked to make sure there wasn't anyone around before changing into my human form.

"What is your problem?" I hissed at him. "You almost took my face off!"

He didn't even raise his head.

I went over to him.

"Why are you acting like this?" I snapped bending down.

I grabbed Sirius' head in my hands. He jerked his head out of my grasp and let out a low warning growl.

"Fine. Freeze out here then. I was going to keep you company, but forget it now," I snapped as I quickly changed back into the wolf. I stuck my tail in the air and trotted back to the warmth of the galley.

SIRIUS.

I sat on my haunches in the freezing deck just staring down at the deck floor board. Blasts of cold air ransacked my body forcing me to shiver violently. I was sure there were icicles hanging off the small bit of whiskers I had on my muzzle...among other areas.

I felt awful but I was feeling that I was never going to find someone. That all I was was just a 'black dog'. Hillary was a beautiful girl. Remus was lucky to have her. I would've gladly shared my food with her and now I was feeling even more worse for biting her.

The students fed me though. So I was grateful I wasn't going to starve out here. Hillary was going to keep me company and I blew it.

I swear I couldn't feel any worse if I tried.

I began coughing.

I felt awful...sick, cold and wet.

Night time came again. The students were nearing the Antarctic. It was about another day more. The icebergs looked like frozen goliaths floating in the water. I sensed someone coming up the deck. I slowly raised my head. A pair of jaundice eyes glowed in the full moonlight. Hillary.

The white wolf slowly began walking toward me. I was too sick to even argue. Hillary came closer until she was right next to me. I collapsed and began coughing. Hillary began howling until someone came up on deck.

"Good God! The dog's sick!" a female student cried as she un-tied the chain from the harness. She picked me up and carried me below deck to the hospital ward. Hillary right behind her.

HILLARY.

I followed the female student down to the hospital ward. Sirius was laid out on a metal examining table and quickly covered with blankets and sheets. He was lying on his side with all four paws stretched out.

"Who tied him out side?" the doctor demanded.

"I think Jake did," the female student replied. "Him and that wolf had a bit of a disagreement earlier. He did it to separate them."

"Well, he gave the dog pneumonia," the doctor replied irritably. "I'm not a vet, but I recognize the signs and symptoms."

"Can you help him?" the girl asked.

"I'll try," the doctor said.

I jumped up onto the neighboring exam table that was inches from the one that Sirius was on. My nails clicked on the metal and my paws slid. I sat on my haunches and watched every move the doctor made.

"Don't worry girl," the doctor said softly to me. "We'll do everything we can. Why don't you get down from there?"

He went to shoo me off the table, but I just bared my top canines and incisors and snarled.

"Okay missy," the doctor said smiling. "You can stay. Here."

He folded up a blanket for me to curl up on and placed it at the end of the table.

The doctor began administering some kind of liquid into Sirius' mouth.

After about an hour or two, the doctor gave me a pat and left the hospital ward. I sat and whined. I curled up on the blanket and I didn't fall asleep right away. I was too worried about Sirius.

The doctor kept Sirius warm. Right now, only time would tell if he would be alright.


End file.
